The Palm Reader
by andree campbell
Summary: When a little old lady with mad skills at palm-reading mysteriously drops in on Princeton-Plainsboro, Cuddy and House are shocked to find out what she sees ahead for them and explains why their past had to happen as it did.
1. Chapter 1

**The Palm Reader**

Dr. House followed the tiny elderly woman into the exam room and waited for her to seat herself on the exam table which was a bit too high for her to do easily. Eventually the woman climbed up and turned to look at him expectantly.

"So what seems to be the problem?" House asked her without looking at her. She squinted at him and grinned.

"You tell me."

House glanced up to see the wrinkled tanned face smiling at him sweetly. "It doesn't work that way. See, first you complain about ailments, then I examine you, then tell you what's wrong with you. Generally we conclude this little meeting with you going to the pharmacy to get some meds and me seeing the next old far…patient."

Irena Supinsky chuckled at House's near slip of the tongue. "I'm familiar with the process but I'm not here for myself. I'm here to help you."

House rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Give me your hand," Irena said firmly. House ignored her.

"Seriously, give me your hand. The right one," Irena added. House reached out his right hand, palm up. Irena took it in her soft, warm hands and peered closely at his palm.

"Well, what do you know about that!" Irena mumbled to herself. "Good strong heart line… rough love life, I see. Broken heart, that's so sad." Irena released his hand.

"Oh I get it, you're a palm reader and you're here to solve all my problems." House exclaimed sarcastically "Wilson has to know better than to…"

Irena cut him off. "Actually I'm a palmist. I see things others miss, sort of like you. I diagnose your destiny by what's written on your hand." House snorted.

"That's so cute. People actually believe you?" House said gently as Irena began frowning.

"Says the guy who went to the Loony Bin," Irena snorted back. House's eyes widened.

"Oh pul-lease! Anyone around here could have told you that! It's not like it's a secret…"

"Okay, how about this? Your Dad," Irena paused to gesture air-quotes around the noun, "use to beat you senseless."

House felt his jaw tighten with humiliation. "Again, not exactly a secret!" House hissed at her as he shuffled the forms back into Irena's patient file and headed for the door.

"You'll never really be happy until you…" Irena lingered over the words teasing House subconsciously.

"Until I what?" House spun around and pointed at her with his cane.

"Until you accept yourself as you are." Irena pointed to his leg. "You were running from the truth. Fate had to get your attention and it cost you your leg. But….well, it was necessary to save your heart and your mind."

House stared at her as if she had sprouted horns.

"I get that look a lot, Doctor." Irena smiled brightly. "I am sorry."

"For what?" House said without thinking.

"For your broken heart. Seeing her every day and knowing she's with someone else," Irene trailed off sympathetically.

House smirked and laughed a little to himself. "This is the part where I volunteer the names for you to fill in the blanks, right? No thanks, lady."

"Suit yourself. Don't believe me. I didn't actually come here to see you." Irena said modestly as she began to climb off the exam table. House stared at her waiting for her to finish. "A mutual friend hired me to help Dr. Cuddy."

House laughed. "Cuddy?"

"Yep, Dr. Lisa Cuddy." Irena said firmly. "I like to observe my clients before we meet but something about you got my attention. You're very lonely inside and scared …"

House's fierce glare caused Irena to hesitate before finishing her sentence.

"…of losing those you love."

"I don't love anyone," House retorted.

"Everybody lies." Irena said mockingly. House was speechless. She reached up placing her hand directly over his heart. "Both your heart and your palm say different."

House realized she was right about his heart, anyway. It was pounding hard.

"Where's Dr. Cuddy's office?" Irena asked gently. House stepped back to let her pass through the door but Irena's sudden smirk caught his attention. "Your heart started beating much faster just at the mention of her name." Irena let her hand drop away as she reached for the doorknob.

"I'm trapped in a small room with a crazy lady, who's heart wouldn't be racing?" House scowled. Irena laughed.

"I'll be seeing you again, Dr. House," Irena promised as she exited the exam room and headed straight to Cuddy's office.

"You don't look like a millionaire!" House shouted after her.

Irena glanced over her shoulder at House before retorting, "That's because I'm a palmist, not a psychic!"

House rubbed his chest where her hand had been. This was going to be interesting.

-----------------

Dr. Lisa Cuddy had only entered her office a few minutes before and was preparing to head out again for a meeting upstairs with the head of Pediatrics when she noticed the quiet elderly lady standing in her office. "Can I help you?"

"You're really a very beautiful woman," Irene Supinsky uttered. Cuddy frowned.

"Thank you," Cuddy said slowly pausing between the two words and wondering if the elderly woman was missing from the Alzheimers ward.

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" Irena asked Cuddy. Cuddy smiled at her and nodded. "I was told you're in charge of the hospital."

Cuddy nodded again, "I'm the Dean of Princeton-Plainsboro. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to meet with you for a few minutes if you have time..."

"I'm sorry but I'm on my way to a meeting right now. Perhaps...." Cuddy was cut off.

"Could we meet afterward for coffee or maybe lunch? My treat?" Irene said sweetly. Cuddy didn't quite know why but she felt an affinity for the elderly woman.

"It could be a while," Cuddy paused.

"I'm just here visiting friends and I heard so much about you that I had to come see you for myself," Irene baited the hook carefully. "I'll be down in the cafeteria in a little while, why don't you join me when your meeting is over?"

Cuddy found herself agreeing. "Alright, Mrs...?"

"Oh I'm not married," Irena said wistfully. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Irena Supinsky." Irena stepped forward and reached out to shake Cuddy's hand. Cuddy immediately moved around her desk and took the woman's hand in hers. Irena glanced at Cuddy's palm and felt a sudden jolt "It's really very important that we talk today, okay dear?"

"Well, Ms. Supinsky, it was a pleasure to meet you and I'll do my best to meet you later."

"Thank you. I have a lot to share with you."

Cuddy looked a little confused but escorted the woman to her office door and saw her out. Ms Irena Supinsky had made an impression.

_Oh the possibilities are endless with this start. If you'd like the story to continue or have ideas you'd like to suggest, please review and share. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I see three children in your future," Irena told Lisa Cuddy to which her jaw dropped and she stared at the elderly woman in amazement.

"Three? As in _three _more?" Cuddy said astounded.

"Oh, no. Correction. Two more, besides Rachel." Irena smiled at the stunned woman whose hand she held in her own.

Cuddy stared at the lovely little woman. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How did you know my daughter's name?"

"I don't exactly know. These things just sort of pop out of my mouth…"

"Wait. I'm going to adopt two more?" Cuddy said softly.

"Nope. You're going to give birth to them the old-fashioned, painful way. And they will be fraternal."

"Hold on! You mean twins?" Cuddy was shocked.

"Yes. A boy and a girl. Both with amazingly bluer-than-windex eyes!" Irena grinned. Cuddy was afraid of what she was thinking and tried to pull her hand back.

"Wait up, young lady, I have a whole lot more to tell you."

Cuddy was rethinking this whole get-together. The elderly woman was well-groomed andplayful, kind and yet edgy. Who the hell was she?

Cuddy revisited the moments leading up to the conversation. She had left a staff meeting in good spirits and remembered the request to join the older lady in the hospital cafeteria. Cuddy had been polite in her remarks to Irena earlier and had only meant to chat with her briefly before retiring to her office to eat a sparse salad over email when Irena had waived her over to her small booth near the front of the cafeteria. Cuddy had gently conversed with the woman while assessing her based on appearance and demeanor.

Irena Supinsky was certainly charismatic. Her pale blond – or was it gray – pony-tailed locks were secured in a sleek golden barrette. Her teal turtleneck sweater accentuated her hazel eyes to the point no one noticed her slight dowager hump, a symptom of osteoporosis. Cuddy was quite charmed by Irene. Add to that a slight Slavic accent and Cuddy was hooked and a little mesmerized.

"You see all that in my hand?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Oh honey, you have no idea! You happen to be one of the rare ones. An old soul. That's why your hands are a bit…well, wrinkled." Irene said pleasantly. Cuddy blushed.

"I've got hands like a shar pei puppy," Cuddy admitted. "I get that from my mother."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far but judging from the number of lines both faint and deep, you are definitely on a repeated journey on this planet…" Irene hesitated.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy was a little concerned at the careful tone she detected in Irene's speech.

"Well…uh, it means you haven't exactly learned what you need to learn to move forward," Irene said cautiously. "It's why you keep returning -- to learn what you need to know to … to…move forward."

Cuddy stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"What I mean is you're ignoring something major and until you get it, you're going to have to repeat your journey until you finally _do _get it," Irene looked away. Cuddy suddenly felt naked before this kind stranger. Rather an uncomfortable realization was taking shape.

"Well, this has been amusing but I'm not sure I understand or …completely buy into this." Cuddy made an effort to slide out of the booth but Irene wouldn't release her hand causing Cuddy to pause.

"Look, you're a beautiful woman and you scare the hell out of most men because they…well frankly, they can't measure up and yet…._you_ keep pushing the ones away that do. You need to stop doing that. He…uh, they are the ones that you need to listen to."

Cuddy starred at the woman across the table. "What are you saying?"

"Lucas isn't the right man for you."

"Okay. Well this has been…."

"House has nothing to do with this." Irene read Cuddy's thoughts.

Cuddy stared at the woman more skeptically than before. "Yeah, right."

"I read his palm earlier in the clinic this morning," Irene hesitated. "Would you like to know what I saw?"

Cuddy was trapped. Of course she wanted to know! "Why not?"

"You were all over his past and his future. You've broken his heart twice." Irene smiled wickedly before picking up her mug of coffee and sipping at it quietly. Cuddy frowned.

"Why are you doing this?" Cuddy had lost patience and didn't believe for a single second this wasn't some sort of trick played upon her good nature by a misanthropic limping dick-head employed by her hospital.

"Gregory House has had a miserable life. His father-figure beat the hell out of him throughout his youth until he could escaped to college where he didn't know how to behave and pushed every limit that came his way until they finally threw him out. Unfortunately for both of you it happened the same day he was going to start a journey in a new direction. That's where you came in." Irene set her coffee mug down a little hard and the cup clattered noisily.

Cuddy waited.

"You met at the wrong time -- he wasn't ready to deal with you and quite honestly, you weren't prepared to deal with his baggage." Irene eyed Cuddy directly. Cuddy felt her face flush.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cuddy suddenly interjected. Irene chuckled softly to herself.

"A mutual acquaintance thought you needed my services," Irene answered as she slid her business card across the table to Cuddy. Cuddy read over the card and glanced back at Irene.

"Somebody hired you to meet with me?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

Cuddy closed her eyes at the realization.

"Should I go on?" Irene asked Cuddy.

Cuddy sighed. "Sure, fire away. What else have you got?"

Irene was use to the sarcasm. This wasn't her first "rodeo."

"Well, lets see. You got three men who are in love with you."

"Is that all?" Cuddy said sarcastically. Mentally, Cuddy guessed Lucas and House might be on the palmist's radar. "Who's number three?"

"Wilson."

"No way!" Cuddy practically shouted. "You know, this isn't fun any more and I'm so not buying into this little skit of yours. I'm calling my mother…."

"Lisa Ann Cuddy, please shut up and pay attention!" Irene snapped. "Your mother cares about your life and wants you to be happy. You're not obligated in any way to make _these _men happy! You need to decide what is best for YOU. Not what's best for Lucas, or Greg or James. Not even Rachel! You need to decide what Lisa Ann Cuddy needs and then accept it and pursue it.

Cuddy was mystified. "Okay, let me get this straight. _I'm_ screwing up my life?"

"Pretty much."

"What do you advise I do to stop 'screwing' it up? 

"We both know you know what you need to do." Irene glanced at the now empty coffee cup. "Would you mind getting me a refill?"

Cuddy laughed at the woman's audacity. "Allow me!" Cuddy took the woman's mug and exited the booth. Irena watched Cuddy's languid strides and took note of the male individuals noticing the attractive Dean's movements as they tracked her to the coffee station and back. Cuddy clearly was oblivious to her physical powers, at least while on hospital grounds.

Upon returning to the booth, Cuddy made a mental note to mention Irena Supinsky to Lucas and ask him to run a full background check on her. It wouldn't be the first time a grifter or swindler had tried to pull one over on her.

"You know the worse part of being a palm reader," Irena said suddenly. Cuddy was fascinated. This had to be good.

"Please go on," Cuddy urged.

"Knowing when people are going to die…early."

Cuddy stared at Irena. "What do you mean?"

"When I was much younger, I served in Viet Nam as a nurse, doing triage, assisting in surgery, standard medical stuff, you know?" Irene paused to take a sip of the hot coffee. Cuddy waited.

"I got to know the guys, the wounded soldiers. They didn't even realize how often they'd just reach out to take my hand and hold on for dear life from their stretchers." Irena's expression seemed to be far away in a distant place of hard memories.

"Of course, I couldn't help myself. I had to look…at their palms. I knew who was going to make it and who wouldn't. So many didn't get out alive. Short lifelines, you know?"

Cuddy swallowed hard. "Are you saying you knew who'd die and who'd go home alive?"

"Exactly."

Cuddy found herself glancing at her own palms without realizing it.

"Relax, Lisa. You're going to die just like everyone else but _not _for many, many years." Cuddy jerked her head up and looked at the old woman.

"Will I be happy?"

"That depends on you," Irena said gently.

"I'd like to be happy." Cuddy said more to herself.

"Wouldn't we all?" Irena added. Cuddy chuckled bitterly.

"I have never had a relationship last longer than a year," Cuddy was surprised to hear herself admit aloud.

"That's because you had no idea what you wanted," Irena said knowingly. "Now you do, thanks to Rachel."

Cuddy was confused.

"Your foster daughter," Irena said flatly. "Without her in your life you'd keep making the same stupid mistakes you've always made. She's made it clear to you what you need to look for, yet somehow you've managed to put Rachel's needs ahead of your own and now you're making _new_ mistakes."

Cuddy frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm telling you Lucas looks good on paper but he's not the right man for you."

Cuddy could feel her temper rising. "Look, if Dr. House hired you to screw with my head, it's not working! He can go to hell!"

"Dr. Cuddy, Gregory House is _living_ in Hell as we speak. You have no idea how hard it is for him to stay away from you. He wants you to be happy even if it means he's miserable."

Cuddy couldn't take another moment and began to slide out of the booth. Irena grabbed her wrist.

"I only just met Dr. House this morning, in the clinic. He's a sad soul, isn't he?"

Something in the way Irena defined Gregory House caught Cuddy's attention. House _was _a sad soul. Miserable, unhappy, lonely. Sad.

"I can't help him anymore. It hurts too much," Cuddy blurted out. "And for the record, James isn't in love with me, he's in love with the idea of _House and me_ being in love. Please, I need to go!" Cuddy managed to yank her wrist away and scurry out of the cafeteria. Irena shook her head sadly as the lovely yet conflicted brunette hurried away.

* * *

Cuddy raced back to her office angry with herself for being sucked into such an asinine conversation with what had to be some crazed old woman or a pathetic actor hired by House to embarrass her or worse, expose her somehow.

Cuddy sat behind her desk and felt safer almost immediately. Her cell phone rang on cue and she snatched open her desk drawer to see Lucas's caller ID flash on the phone's small screen.

"Hi baby," Cuddy said in a husky voice. Lucas felt himself get excited at the sensuality in her voice.

"Hey Gorgeous, what's up?" Cuddy felt herself relaxing at the sound of his mellifluous voice.

"It's been a completely crazy day. What's going on with you?" Cuddy knew her voice was a little shaky but prayed Lucas wouldn't notice. He did. He noticed everything.

"I can relate. I've been thinking about you, your beautifully face, your gorgeous body and can't wait to get home to you tonight." Lucas rolled the words off his tongue as Cuddy drank in his adoration.

"Ahem. Cough. Cough. _Hello_!?" House suddenly appeared across her desk, standing within earshot of Cuddy's phone conversation. Had he heard Lucas clearly through Cuddy's phone?

Cuddy spun her chair a quarter turn and realized House was standing less than two feet from her.

"If you're done giving sad phone sex to your boy toy, I have a real-life situation that needs your approval." House intoned. Cuddy glared at him.

"Lucas, darling. I have to go. A major problem just showed up," Cuddy snarked and Lucas realized House had somehow imposed himself on their conversation.

"Tell House to suck my left nut," Lucas said cheekily.

Cuddy snorted and hung up.

"Tell Mucas he can teabag my nutsack!" House countered.

Cuddy's jaw dropped.

"I can hear a mouse piss on a cotton ball from twenty feet away," House said proudly. Cuddy ignored him as she tried to hide her burgeoning smile.

"What do you want, House?"

"World Peace, that extra inch so I can brag about my ten-inch peen, and… a hot boss. Oh wait. I've already got a ten-inch penis. Never mind." House grinned.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Seriously, why are you here?

"A little old lady read my palm today and told me to take pity on spinsters by offering to service them."

"House!"

"Cuddy! Cuddles. Cuddilicious! Cuddlestein! CuddleBunny! CuddleWuddle!

Cuddy lost her patience. "Why can't you ever just be normal?"

"Normal is way overrated," House sighed. "A great man once said, 'Beat me, bore me but don't ignore me!'"

"I'd settle for normal."

"No you wouldn't! You need uncertainty. You need mystery and excitement, you need ….well, shit, not Lucas. Talk about your _boring_ guys!"

Cuddy was lit by his rudeness. "If you don't _hobble_ the hell out of here, you're going to be walking funnier than usual after I shove that cane up your …"

"Uh, uh, uh! Cuddles! That's no way to talk to your employee!" House scoffed. "Now, if you don't care about being fired, I can think of plenty of ways that are lots more fun for both of us…" 

"Leave!"

House shut up and stared at her.

Cuddy waited. "Well?"

"Can I see your right hand?" House asked. "I hear you're missing a love line." Cuddy closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip before sighing. House loved it when she did that.

"I see you've met Irene."

"Little humped-back lady with a pony-tail?" House asked innocently.

"That would be her," Cuddy answered.

"She says you're in love with me."

"No, she didn't."

"Well, she implied it," House countered. "You had to be there." Cuddy smirked.

"You don't have a patient," Cuddy suddenly remembered.

"Uh, actually no."

"So why are you bugging me?" Cuddy sat up straighter and glanced up at him from beneath her long lush brown lashes. He couldn't stand it when she did that. Did she know how hot that made her look?

"Patty and Selma called out to me telepathically." House said lamely.

"Goodbye, House." Cuddy said firmly as she turned to her computer to log in to her email account.

"Mind if I take a nap on your sofa?" House asked as he headed over to it.

"Yes, I do."

"Wake me if something interesting happens," House said ignoring her.

"House! Go to the clinic. Do something that validates why we pay you such exhorbitant fees!"

"I've done all my clinic hours, mommy. I'm tired and I need my afternoon nappy-poo. You can join me if you're getting sleepy," House said as he stretched out across her modern modular sofa.

"So help me, God, House! If you even think of snoozing in here I'll …"

"You'll what?" House countered.

"Do you really want to find out the hard way?" Cuddy threatened.

"Somethings' simply have to be experienced." House admitted as he slipped out of his shoes and took off his sports coat before stretching out on her sofa. Cuddy was stupefied.

"House! Don't even think of snoring! You need to go. Right. Now." Cuddy was more than serious but House ignored her.

House cocked open one eye and glanced her way. He began to pat the couch area before him to invite her to come over and snuggle up. Cuddy got up and made her way over to him. House closed his eyes smugly just seconds before feeling two very cool fingers snatch his left ear and pull him to a standing position.

"Owwww!"

"Get up and get out!" Cuddy hissed. Her hand held firmly to his outstretched ear.

"Cuddy, why so mean?" House asked in a whiny voice.

"Leave! _This _instant!" Cuddy demanded and House complied.

"Foreplay should be fun for both of us!" House added as Cuddy slapped the back of head.

"Go away!"

* * *

_How did you like this latest installment? Should I continue? I truly appreciate all the great feedback, reviews and ideas. Please keep them coming and I promise to do all I can to incorporate them. Hope you enjoy this. Much of the palm-reader dialogue is based on a real-life situation when I was 18 and playing around with this as a past-time before going to college. So far, the amazing Mr. Diamond hit it out of the ballpark! Yes, cheesy name but the freak got it right! More to come if you review and want to read more. Thanks again for reading._


	3. Chapter 3 Lets Get Ready to Rumble!

Ch. 3

_**Thanks for all the kind comments. Glad you are enjoying the story. Please do add any ideas you'd like to see play out. I love the challenge of incorporating new ideas that aren't my own. Makes it much more fun and creative for me, and satisfying for the readers.**_

* * *

…

_House cocked open one eye and glanced her way. He began to pat the couch area before him to invite her to come over and snuggle up. Cuddy got up and made her way over to him. House closed his eyes smugly just seconds before feeling two very cool fingers snatch his left ear and pull him to a standing position._

"_Owwww!"_

"_Get up and get out!" Cuddy hissed. Her hand held firmly to his outstretched ear._

"_Cuddy, why so mean?" House asked in a whiny voice. _

"_Leave! This instant!" Cuddy demanded and House complied._

"_Foreplay should be fun for both of us!" House added as Cuddy slapped the back of head. _

"_Go away!"_

* * *

"Trying out a new look?" Wilson asked casually. "Homeless guy. Very fashion forward. Raw. Edgy. I don't like it."

"Cuddy's got my shoes," House admitted.

"She might as well. She's had your balls for years. I believe she keeps them in a jar under the sink in her bathroom," Wilson teased.

"Next to the baby food jar that holds your boys?" House shot back as he made himself comfortable on Wilson's couch. Wilson enjoyed the repartee despite the size dig.

"She was all up in my face about taking a harmless little nap on her couch so she kicked me out of her office," House murmured as he stretched out on Wilson's office sofa.

"You tried to take a nap in your boss's office? Do you have a death wish?" Wilson scowled to himself at House's sheer stupidity. "What did you expect?"

House pretended to be asleep.

"Oh I get it," Wilson grinned. "Any attention from Cuddy is good attention." House cocked open one eye and frowned.

"I'm right and you know it." Wilson said smugly as he continued reviewing patient files. Within a few minutes House heard Wilson making a phone call to a patient.

"Ms Supinsky? It's Dr. Wilson. I've gotten the test results back on your brother and would like to meet with you and Leonard as soon as possible." Wilson paused. "Alright, Irena. I can see you both at 10 tomorrow morning. Great. All right. See you then." By the time Wilson finished the call, House was seated directly in front of his desk.

"I thought you were taking a nap?" Wilson said with some surprise.

"Irena? Supinsky?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I met her in the clinic this morning. Weird old biddy. Read my palm." House added.

Wilson's thick eyebrows rose in surprise. "Anything good?" 

"What?"

"What did she tell you?" Wilson said impatiently.

"Oh, who cares," House deflected.

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't have jumped up from napping at the mention of her name," Wilson reasoned. House was a little embarrassed at the astute observation.

"Wow, that bad, huh?" Wilson guessed at House's momentary silence.

"You'll see tomorrow when she reads _your _palm," House said as he headed for the door. "I'd wear gloves if I were you." House darted out of Wilson's office and headed to his own.

Within minutes Cuddy appeared in his doorway, his sneakers in hand along with his jacket. "You left without these."

"You threw me out," House pouted.

"You're surprised?" Cuddy answered as she walked toward his desk and set his items on his desk.

"You're just mean." House's words were code for so much more. "Mean and hot."

Cuddy heard the implications as well as the compliment. "I'm not mean, House. You can't just expect to blast in and out of my office and make yourself at home whenever you please.

House knew Cuddy was returning the coded message with one of her own. The word 'office' euphemistic for her life. House nodded in agreement.

"How'd your meeting with Irena go?" House needed to change the subject quickly. Cuddy's mouth dropped open.

"Irena?"

"Little ole palm reader?" House reminded her.

"How did _you_ know?" Cuddy was amazed.

"I have my sources," House grinned. Cuddy's expression changed subtly. "What did she see for you and Mucas?"

"It's Lucas, …and it's none of your business," Cuddy said hotly.

"She's seeing Wilson tomorrow morning," House deflected. Cuddy felt her face redden. House noticed. "Are you blushing?"

Cuddy turned to leave, "I came to drop off your things. Bye, House."

"Why are you blushing at Wilson's name?" House was like a bulldog and wouldn't let the topic drop.

"Gotta go!" Cuddy turned away and House found his eyes focused on her curvaceous tush as she hurried out.

"I'm staring at your ass, you know!" House chided. Cuddy glanced over her shoulder and shook her head at him. Somethings never change. It felt right.

* * *

"I knew Leonard would be just fine," Irena said smugly. Leonard glanced at his sister and rolled his eyes. Wilson watched the dynamics between the siblings.

"Well, I'm happy to report the cancer is in remission and Leonard, you can look forward to getting back to your life," Wilson smiled. Irena waited until Wilson extended his hand to shake hers. Irena took it in both her hands and turned it palm up and examined it closely.

"Wow, you have been through a lot haven't you, Dr. Wilson?" Irena murmured. Wilson's big brows knitted together.

"Not now, Irena!" Leonard implored. "Sorry but she does that a lot." Wilson nodded as if he understood. "She reads palms."

"Oh." Wilson was afraid to move. More afraid to hear anything too personal about his own life now exposed to Irena's trained eyes.

"You've lost at love so many times. I'm so sorry," Irena added. Wilson tried to pull his hand back but she wouldn't let go.

"You have strong feelings for …. your friends," Irena continued. "Mind if I continue?"

Wilson was stupefied. "Uh, okay." Leonard was use to these interactions and got more comfortable in his chair.

"You are a good friend. Kind but tough, fair but worried." Irena pointed to his lifeline. "See this line? It's your lifeline and its deeply carved, that's a good sign. It means you're going to have a healthy long life. You don't have to worry about money. You do have to worry about protecting your heart, though."

Wilson was confused. "I'm going to have heart trouble?"

"Well, sort of. You are in love with a woman you can't have. That's why you keep picking …marrying women all wrong for you. You're sabotaging these relationships so you can be with her eventually. See, you've been divorced…whoa…._three _times?" Irena couldn't help but sound a little surprised.

"Please tell me you don't see any more divorces ahead," Wilson mumbled. He was hooked.

"Actually, I see you're going to be a father one day."

Wilson smiled despite himself. "Really?"

"Really. And you're going to marry the child's mother. It's who you're meant to be with."

"Is the child mine?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Wilson realized this couldn't be Rachel.

"You need to fix something first before you can find her."

"Who?"

"Your soul mate, you wife. Pay attention," Irena said impatiently. "See these criss-crossing lines right here? It's an obstacle you must resolve. Once you do, you'll be able to move on.

"I don't understand."

"It's a love triangle and you're not going to win so help them get together and you'll be free." Irena sounded so sure.

"I'm not in love with anyone," Wilson assured her.

"Dr. Wilson, please. I met Dr. Cuddy."

Wilson jerked his hand back from Irena's grasp. "I'm not in love with my boss!"

"Right, that's why you keep picking women who are nothing like her. You don't want to be with them, you want to be with her so you sabotage yourself."

"Irena, I don't know what you're talking about!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Of course I could be wrong," Irena added quickly. Wilson relaxed a little. "You might be holding back because your friend is in love with her, too."

"House has been in love with her for years but he's an idiot…." Wilson suddenly realized he had volunteered too much information and stopped himself.

"So what are you doing to wise him up?" Irena asked sweetly. "Until she's off the market, you're not going to be good for any woman. You're stuck, you know?"

Wilson shook his head at her, completely uncertain of what to say next.

"You see all this in my hand?"

"Not exactly," Irena admitted. Before Wilson could respond Irena volunteered a few facts. "I've read Dr. Cuddy's palm yesterday and even Dr. House's and boy, oh boy…" Irena grinned.

Wilson ran his offending palm through his soft brown hair and smiled weakly at Irena. He suddenly felt naked. "I, uh…well, Dr. Cuddy is certainly very attractive but she's my boss and Dr. House is my friend…and Dr. Cuddy is involved and…."

"And Dr. House is miserable about that." Irena's eyes stared holes into Wilson. "Until you do something about this miserable situation, your lovelife is on hold, Dr. Wilson."

Wilson shifted nervously and looked away. He had no idea what to do next but Irena did. She glanced at Leonard and nodded. The two stood up and concluded the meeting with the standard banal niceties before leaving a befuddled and confused Dr. Wilson feeling drained behind the big wooden desk.

* * *

"I can't. Lucas is coming by to take me to lunch," Cuddy responded to Wilson's phone call. "I'm free tomorrow, barring anything from exploding and falling into my lap."

Wilson had missed his weekly meetings with Cuddy and jumped on the opportunity. "Tomorrow's fine. I'll stop by at noon and we can go to the cafeteria or off-site. You pick."

"Deal. I've penciled you in for tomorrow. I'm glad you called, James. I've missed our weekly meetings, too." Cuddy said kindly. Wilson smiled and concluded the call before hanging up.

Cuddy sat there staring at her planner's calendar. She erased Lucas's name from tomorrow's lunch block and wrote in Wilson instead.

* * *

"I'm having lunch with Cuddy tomorrow," Wilson sounded a little like he was bragging to House's ears. "Want to join us?"

"Maybe," House mumbled.

"Have you noticed Cuddy looks a little thinner these days?" Wilson was baiting House.

"Nope." Truth was House had noticed but wouldn't give his only buddy the satisfaction of admitting he'd been paying attention to Cuddy's figure.

"I have. I wonder if everything is okay between her and Lucas. She could be going through hell and neither of us would know anything about it." Wilson paused before adding on, "I miss her."

"Oh jeeze, Wilson, you sound like you've got a crush on Cuddy."

"Like you don't?" Wilson shot back. House closed his eyes. Touche.

"On parts of her…the twins…"

"Shut up, House. You know you want her. Why aren't you doing something about that?"

"She chose Lucas, remember?"

"Only because you gave her no reason not to."

House shifted uncomfortably. "She's moved on, Wilson. What am I suppose to do?"

"Stop pissing her off and act like a man, not a brat." House nodded.

"It's too late."

"Right. Because the king has sold his daughter Cuddy to the evil land baron and she has no say in the matter," Wilson added sarcastically. "For God sake, House. Do something to end this misery!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Have you ever told Cuddy you want a relationship with her?"

"It doesn't matter. She chose Lucas. Remember?"

Wilson sighed deeply. "No, _Lucas _chose _her_. She was ripe for the picking after your breakdown and he came along and gave her attention like a man should, you moron."

"It's tooooo laaaate, Wilson."

"It's never too late," Wilson turned to leave. "Come on, I'll show you."

House was intrigued. "Where are you going?"

"To find Cuddy and do something really stupid."

"It's on!" House said as he hurried to keep up with the fleet-footed James Wilson.

* * *

Wilson led House to the hospital cafeteria where he guessed Cuddy and Lucas might be holed up for lunch. He was right. Lucas was staring adoringly at Cuddy across the booth, her back to the cafeteria doors. Lucas was chattering away while holding her hand. Cuddy was silent but attentive.

"There they are," Wilson pointed out. House felt suddenly ill at ease upon spying the couple. Just the sight of Lucas with Cuddy made House's stomach lurch.

"What are you gonna do?" House asked Wilson with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Follow me." Wilson shot back as he took off toward the couple. House stumbled after him.

"Mind if we join you?" Wilson said jauntily as he slid in next to Cuddy ignoring the fact neither had responded to his rhetorical questions. House was stuck with the choice of sitting next to Lucas."

Cuddy looked up in surprise, "Uh no, not at all." She slid over and Wilson closed up the space between them. House eventually sat down next to a stunned Lucas.

"Lucas," House said politely.

"Hey, House," Lucas replied lightly.

Wilson did something everyone took notice of. He slid his left arm around the back of Cuddy's seat and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Cuddy frowned and looked directly at Wilson before glancing down at her lap. Wilson leaned back and smiled flirtatiously. House's mouth dropped open. Lucas's eyes bugged out.

Cuddy felt Wilson's hand slide around her shoulders just as his other hand landed on her knee. "Are you alright, Wilson?" Cuddy said seriously.

"You smell wonderful Cuddy." Wilson said randomly. "What perfume are you wearing?" Lucas cleared his throat as Wilson leaned in closer to whisper something in Cuddy's ear again while taking in a deep breath to enjoy her perfume. Cuddy stared at House in shock. House was too stunned to respond but his eyes searched hers for clues.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Lucas said tersely to Wilson.

Wilson looked at him innocently. "What do you mean?" His hand slid up and down Cuddy's arm obviously to irritate Lucas further.

"You mind getting your hands off my girlfriend?" Lucas wasn't playing. Cuddy wasn't about to let the conversation continue.

"Lucas, calm down. I can handle this." Cuddy stated. Turning to Wilson, Cuddy leaned over and whispered something into Wilson's ear just as Wilson's foot found her ankle. He had slipped off his loafer and his sock-covered foot was gliding across her ankles.

Cuddy gasped. "I don't know how much money you two bet on this little game but its time to stop before someone gets canned!"

Wilson could feel Cuddy's thin arm through her expensive suit jacket. "Wow, have you lost weight, Cuddy?" Lucas was watching him closely.

"Seriously, man. Hands off!" Lucas repeated. Cuddy glared at Wilson before turning her eyes onto Lucas.

"Easy, kid. Don't make a scene and embarrass the Dean," House cautioned. Cuddy knew House had to be involved in this weird scenario.

Just then,Wilson did something so unbelievable he nearly got killed by all three people at the table.

He squeezed Cuddy's right knee just before he reached up and cupped her face turning her chin to face him. Wilson planted a long kiss on Cuddy's lips. She froze. Was that his tongue? Wilson was kissing her in public!!! In front of her boyfriend? In front of House? What the hell! Was this _another_ employee losing his mind?

Lucas lunged over the table and grabbed Wilson's tie yanking him away from Cuddy who had the most shocked look on her face. Lucas's fist smashed into Wilson's face knocking him out of the booth and onto the floor. House was floored! Lucas crawled over the table and pounced on Wilson sprawled on floor and began punching Wilson in the face. Cuddy was speechless but House sprang into action using his cane to hook Lucas's raised arm before he could land another punch to Wilson's face.

House flew out of the booth and pulled Lucas off of Wilson who had a bloody nose and a bloody cut lip. Cuddy was mortified and unable to move. The sight of three men embroiled in a physical struggle shocked her into action but not before Wilson managed to land a good punch to Lucas's nose. Blood spurted all over Wilson's crisp white shirt.

"Stop it!" Cuddy yelled. "Right now! My office! Go! The three men scrambled to their feet glaring at each other. Lucas was a mess, Wilson was glassy-eyed and House was grinning like a madman. Cuddy stepped around all of them and raced out of the cafeteria. The three of them followed her grudgingly.

-------------------

"What the HELL was that!!!" Cuddy shrieked at the three of them lined up on her couch inside her office. Lucas spoke up immediately.

"He was mauling you, Lisa. When he kissed you I lost it!" 

"Obviously," House retorted. Cuddy glared at House before turning her laser-hot glare onto Lucas.

"You hit Wilson! You started a fight, Lucas!"

Wilson laughed and Lucas lunged across House to grab Wilson's throat. House shoved him back.

Cuddy was pacing back and forth, talking to herself and completely freaked.

"I had no idea Wilson was going to do that," House injected. Cuddy stopped and turned to him.

"If I find out you put Wilson up to this, I'll kill you myself!" Cuddy swore.

"I'm pressing charges!" Wilson interrupted her rant. Cuddy's jaw dropped.

"He hit me right in front of two witnesses! You and House!" Wilson stated calmly.

"You were all over my girlfriend," Lucas shot back. Cuddy sighed loudly. 

"James, have you LOST your mind!" Cuddy roared. "What the hell were you thinking kissing me, grabbing my knee…" Lucas lunged again for Wilson. Again, House held him off.

"Did you see that? That's it, I'm pressing charges!" Wilson repeated. "He's fucking nuts!" House couldn't help but grin.

"Get that stupid grin off your face, House!" Cuddy hissed.

"I'm an innocent bystander, Cuddy. I didn't know anything about this until it happened. You should have seen the look on your face when Wilson kissed you." Cuddy glared at House and then leaned into Wilson's space.

"You press charges against Lucas and I'll do the same to you!"

"On what grounds?" Wilson countered.

"Sexual assault!" Lucas piped up. Cuddy squinted hard at Lucas before turning her anger back on Wilson.

"You're totally right, House. Cuddy' is mad hot when she's angry!" Wilson grinned. Lucas couldn't take it and lunged for a third time this time before House could stop him. Lucas's hands wrapped around Wilson's throat and began squeezing. House wrenched Lucas off of his friend's neck and Lucas inadvertently landed a punch into House's eye. It would cause a large black eye in no time.

"Did you see what your crazy boy-toy just did!" House howled. Cuddy was mortified.

Cuddy grabbed House's cane and slammed it across her desk making a loud noise loud enough to get everyone's attention and stop the fighting.

"Lucas, go home!" Cuddy said coldly. "Wilson, get out of my sight! House, …."

"I haven't done anything wrong, Cuddy!" House snapped. "Don't blame me because your boyfriend is an idiot!"

Cuddy was stung by his words. She turned away. "Just leave, please, House?" The three men looked at each other and got up to go.

"Lisa…"

"Not now, Lucas! Go. Get out of here!" Cuddy said without turning around.

House nodded to both Lucas and Wilson indicating they should listen. Wilson headed to the Doctor's lounge and lockers to change his shirt and examine what he was sure was a broken nose. House's eye was beginning to swell and turn color. Meanwhile Lucas dragged his feet waiting for Cuddy to change her mind.

She didn't.

"Go man, before Wilson calls the cops," House ushered the younger detective through the lobby. Lucas followed along grudgingly.

Cuddy felt a huge lump rise up in her throat. Humiliation, embarrassment, shock, anger. She needed to get out of there and clear her head. She knew Lucas would be waiting for her by her car. She grabbed her cell phone and called Dr. Taub.

* * *

It's in the garage on the third floor, dark grey saub. Just squeeze the alarm and you'll see the headlights light up," Taub said gently as he handed his car keys to Cuddy.

"Thanks, Taub. I'll be back in a little while. I appreciate this."

"You sure you don't want me to jump your car battery?" Taub asked innocently.

"No time. I'm really running late now. I'll be back before 5pm, promise," Cuddy replied shakily.

Taub left having no idea what had just happened in her office. He'd learn about it in no time once the gossip mill got going.

Cuddy gathered her things and left quickly headed for the parking garage around the side of the hospital. She easily found Taub's saub and drove past the hospital. Sure enough, a disheveled Lucas was leaning against her car out front. She kept on driving, ignoring the buzzing, vibrating cell phone in her pocket.

* * *

_**Hope this doesn't seem out of character for Wilson, after all he's blown up before (remember how House met him?) Wilson's just had all he can take and Irena made him realize it. Hope you still like the story? Feel free to comment in your reviews. This super long update means I'm really behind in my responsibilities so I may not get to update soon. Stay tuned. I've got some fun stuff planned unless you submit some better ideas (hint hint!). Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 When It Rains It Pours

Ch. 4 When it rains it pours!

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It makes writing a couple chapters a day a blast and very gratifying. Hope you enjoy this latest turn of events. Don't be shy about sharing your thoughts on the plot.**_

* * *

…

"_Thanks, Taub. I'll be back in a little while. I appreciate this."_

"_You sure you don't want me to jump your car battery?" Taub asked innocently._

"_No time. I'm really running late now. I'll be back before 5pm, promise," Cuddy replied shakily._

_Taub left having no idea what had just happened in her office. He'd learn about it in no time once the gossip mill got going. _

_Cuddy gathered her things and left quickly headed for the parking garage around the side of the hospital. She easily found Taub's saab and drove past the hospital. Sure enough, a disheveled Lucas was leaning against her car out front. She kept on driving, ignoring the buzzing, vibrating cell phone in her pocket._

* * *

House snapped his cell phone closed. Wilson wasn't picking up. House headed to Wilson's office but found it empty. _Where the hell are you!_

House was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to congratulate Wilson on getting Lucas to lose his cool right in front of Cuddy, right after House punched Wilson in the mouth for accosting Cuddy and kissing her – _on. the. mouth_! House felt his temper flare at the thought and realized he was feeling very jealous and worse, angry at his own best friend. Wilson had some explaining to do. He'd wait for Wilson to show up at home tonight.

* * *

Lucas felt miserable. He had done something so stupid that Lisa had lost her temper and banished him sending him away. He knew what he had done was idiotic but she couldn't expect him to just sit there and watch Wilson stick his tongue down her throat! Lucas's hands were throbbing and bruised. He had done a number on Wilson's face and there was no way he'd talk himself out of any charges Wilson might bring against him. Not with his hands in the shape they were in.

Lucas finally realized Lisa Cuddy wasn't going to come out anytime soon. She wasn't answering her phone. "Shit!" Lucas cursed out loud and headed over to his own car. He'd wait for Cuddy at home.

* * *

Wilson was right, his nose _was_ broken. It hurt like hell. The blood had stopped pouring a while ago and had dried inside making it tender to clean away. Wilson stared at his shirt through the mirror, it was ruined and his tie sported a small tear. He grinned at himself like a kid on Christmas morning. His cut lip smarted harder for grinning and deeping the split. The taste of Cuddy's lips had been worth it.

"Shit!" Wilson hissed at the realization he'd have to explain his actions to his boss sooner than later. Then there was the matter of House.

Wilson glanced at his vibrating phone jittering in the sink next to the one he was using. One glance at the screen told him House was calling. Wilson ignored it. He didn't feel like explaining himself to House. More importantly, House had no right to demand he do so. After all, House had thrown in the proverbial towel on Cuddy. "One down, one to go," Wilson smirked at himself as he dabbed at his mouth.

* * *

Cuddy had no idea where she was going. Taub's saab was low on gas and the dashboard light was blinking a warning. Cuddy found a gas station and pulled in. She pulled up to the pump and found the lever to release the gas cap on Taub's tank. Cuddy got out and pulled out the hose but her shaking hands made it difficult to get the nozzle into the tank's mouth. Gas splashed across her toes, "Shit!" Cuddy hissed and felt a tear streaking down her cheek. She wiped it away impatiently as the gas gurgled into the charcoal colored saab.

Cuddy sighed and leaned against the small car for several moments. The pump cut off abruptly and startled her. Cuddy hooked the nozzle back into the pump, snatched her receipt and dropped into the front seat. She felt sick. "Dear God, don't let me vomit in _this_ car!"

Her cell phone continued vibrating inside her purse. She ignored the annoying rumble and started the saab headed 180 degrees from the hospital.

* * *

Taub stopped outside of Cuddy's office shortly before five pm and spied the Dean seated behind her desk staring off into space with a preoccupied look on her face. Tapping lightly on the glass pane of her office door, Taub hesitated before entering. By now he was fully aware of the latest rumors spreading throughout the hospital staff. Wilson, House and Lucas had scuffled in the cafeteria and no one seemed to know who had started the fight but the gist was Lucas wigged out and punched both doctors over the delectable dean.

Taub did his best to keep his face blank. Cuddy glanced up and smiled quickly, it seemed forced. Taub pretended not to notice. "Dr. Cuddy, have you seen Dr. House?"

"Uh no, oh… here are you keys back. Thank you again for loaning me your car." Cuddy slid the keys across the desk and Taub reached for them only to have Cuddy slap her hand on top of them. Taub looked up and into her eyes.

"How bad are the rumors?" Cuddy had cut to the chase.

"They're not good," Taub confessed.

"What have you heard?"

Taub felt his throat tighten and he stammered, stalling for time.

"Come on, Dr. Taub!" Cuddy was in no mood to be placated.

"Uhm, Lucas punched Dr. Wilson…and Dr. House."

"Why?" Cuddy prompted.

"That's it. That's all I've heard," Taub confessed.

"You're kidding!" Cuddy said incredulously. "People fill in the blanks, speculate, make up things to spice it up. What are _they_ saying, Dr. Taub?"

"That Dr. Wilson had to intervene because Lucas was getting worked up…because you were breaking up with him." Taub felt stupid for repeating gossip.

Cuddy seemed confused. "Wait, what?"

"That's what I heard. I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy. I know this is embarrassing but it's not your fault…"

"Thank you for being straight with me, Dr. Taub." Cuddy rubbed her temples and turned away in her chair. Her heart was pounding. The rumor mill had got it wrong! This was so much better!

* * *

Cuddy finally checked her blackberry as she packed up her briefcase for the night. The voicemail indicator showed 14 messages. She scrolled through her messages and saw several missed calls from House and Lucas. None from Wilson.

Cuddy touched her lips remembering Wilson's surprising kiss. What the hell had he been thinking! Lucas would be all over her about it. His jealousy was getting on her nerves, constantly asking about House when she shared details of her day over dinner. Now, with this stupid stunt of Wilson's, Lucas would go nuts. Cuddy sighed and phoned her babysitter to check on Rachel and find out if Lucas was there. He was.

* * *

House paced back and forth in the loft's kitchen. Wilson hadn't come home yet and House was getting seriously impatient to find out why Wilson had pawed Cuddy and kissed her like a horny sailor on shore leave. House felt suddenly angry and slammed his fist through a kitchen cabinet door at the exact moment Wilson chose to walk in and see the ridiculous gesture.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Wilson sounded shocked. He dropped his briefcase and raced into the kitchen examining the splintered cabinet door and ignoring House's injury.

"I could ask you the exact same thing!" House yelled as he cradled his smarting hand before shoving it into the ice basket inside the freezer. "Fuck, that hurts!"

"Guess you can't hit me now," Wilson smirked. House glared at him.

"Explain! Why the hell did you kiss Cuddy?" House said in a cold voice. His face was furious.

"I don't owe you any answers, House." Wilson turned and walked away leaving House sputtering.

"Come back here!" House demanded.

"You owe me a new cabinet door," Wilson yelled over his shoulder as he continued walking to his room down the hall.

"Wilson! House raced after him and grabbed Wilson by the shoulder spinning him around to face him.

"You kissed Cuddy. Why?" House demanded a second time.

"Oh so now you do care!" Wilson shouted at House. "I _tried _to get you to go after her but you chickened out, you refused. That makes her fair game." 

"She's with Lucas!" House yelled.

"So? All's fair in love and war," Wilson said smugly. "Wouldn't it be wild if Cuddy ends up with me?" Wilson chuckled and strolled away leaving House slack-jawed.

"Oh I get it. This is your clever way of getting me to go after her. To steal her from Lucas!"

Wilson turned around and stared at House. "You wouldn't bother. I don't know what scares you more, Cuddy rejecting you or you ruining her chances to be happy." House looked away. That bastard Wilson was too damn smart.

"Here I thought you were in love with her but its clear you don't have the first clue about women. They need to be pursued, chased, fought for."

"You're an idiot!" House announced. "Cuddy will cut you to piece if you ever tr…."

"See, that's your problem. You don't think of Cuddy as a woman," Wilson sneered.

"Obviously she's a woman--a very hot, sexy, _scary_ woman!" House snapped.

"I knew it! You're scared of her," Wilson laughed. "You've got like 75 lbs on her and _tower_ over her and _she _terrifies you! Man, you really are _lame_."

House lost it and raced after Wilson, tackling him to the floor.

"Oh not again!" Wilson murmured as House wrestled him into a headlock. "Not the nose, House! It's broken! Don't hit…"

A sickening, crunching sound clipped through the grunts and groans as two grown men grappled on the floor, fists flying, feet kicking. Wilson yelped.

"You son of a bitch!" House groused, shaking his throbbing hand after making contact with Wilson's face.

"She liked me first!" Wilson grimaced as he pounded House in the ribs. "You don't own her!"

House yelped in pain and punched back. "I knew her first!"

Wilson scrambled away and stood up. "And you screw that up, too! …Hey, uh you're bleeding," Wilson gestured to House's nose. House reached up and wiped his nose smearing blood across the back of his hand.

"Don't act like I stabbed you in the back," Wilson added. "You told me yourself you weren't going to go after her. Now you're pissed because _I_ did," Wilson shrugged off the glare House levied at him. "Lucas is completely wrong for her. Cuddy needs a man who gets her and …lets face it, neither you or Lucas measure up." 

"Go to Hell!" House bellowed.

"I live with _you_, remember?" Wilson shot back. "I gave you every chance to do right and you screwed it up _**every**_ time! I'm sick of waiting -- and judging by her reaction when I kissed her, she definitely interested!"

"Like Hell!" House stood up and grimaced at the sharp pain shooting through his rib cage. "You're a shitty best friend. Man rules are pretty goddamn clear, you never go after a friend's ex."

"Cuddy's not your **EX**!" Wilson shouted. "God, you really are a selfish son of a bitch! Get your head out of ass and look around! People grow up and move on. You haven't. You're paralyzed. Like some sort of ridiculous Peter Pan who refuses to grow up and can't understand why Wendy wants to a live a real life."

A loud pounding knock on the door cut off Wilson's rant. A man's voice reverberated through the wooden door, "You lovebird need to knock it off! Fuckin' perverts!"

House looked toward the door and back to Wilson. "Cuddy doesn't need you to rescue her. It's your M.O. Wilson. What are you going to do? Marry her and then divorce her when she's out of peril?" House said sarcastically

"I'm not doing this for her, House. I'm doing this for me. If you can't deal with it, there's the door!" Wilson was serious. House looked down at his feet. When he looked up, Wilson had stepped into his room and closed the door.

House was truly left alone.

* * *

He leaned against the door and heard two heated voices.

"You can't go around punching people!"

"What did you expect me to do, watch?"

"Let go of my arm, Lucas!"

House had heard enough and rang Cuddy's doorbell three times quickly.

House waited several seconds and was about to ring the bell again when Lucas yanked the door open.

"What do _you_ want!" Lucas growled at House. Ignoring him, House strode past Lucas and glanced around until he found what he was looking for. Cuddy was standing in the kitchen with her back to the door.

"Cuddy, are you okay?" House asked in a low voice.

"She's fine." Lucas answered.

"Cuddy? Look at me," House ordered. Cuddy turned slowly and looked at him. Her eyes were red. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, really." She mumbled. "Lucas was just leaving."

"Lisa!" Lucas sounded confused."

"You need to go," House turned to Lucas. "Now."

"Lisa?"

"I'm tired, Lucas," Cuddy replied. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"I think I should stick around…" Lucas began but House stepped closer to Lucas and stared at him.

"You heard Cuddy, it's time to go." House relished saying the words.

Lucas looked at Cuddy but she had turned away and rubbed her upper arm protectively. House noticed and was dying to pull up her sleeve. God help Lucas if there were bruises.

Lucas' jaw twitched and he stood for a few seconds waiting for Lisa to say something. Finally he moved to leave. "Good night, honey. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. G'night." Cuddy mumbled. House followed Lucas to the door and locked it behind him. A pointless act, really, since Lucas clearly had a house key. Still, it felt good to be the one on the inside of the house while Lucas was kicked out for a second time in the same day.

"Why are you here?" House turned to look at Cuddy. Her voice sounded shaky.

"Let me have a look at your arm." House moved toward Cuddy but she stepped back and attempted to change the subject.

"I'm fine, House. Why are _you_ here?"

"I had a fight with Wilson …" House mumbled. Cuddy rolled her redden eyes and didn't notice House step forward until he grabbed her thin wrist and pushed her sleeve upward to her shoulder.

"Stop it, I'm fine." Cuddy emphasized.

"I heard you tell Lucas to let go of your arm," House said firmly. There were bruises on her forearm that looked like finger marks. House glowered at them.

"Were you spying?" Cuddy sounded mad.

"I heard yelling through the door."

"Look, you should go, House. Lucas is probably parked across the street waiting for you to leave. Make things easier for everyone and just go, okay?" Cuddy was deflated and it frightened House to see the wind gone from her sails.

"You've lost weight, Cuddles."

"A little, so?"

"So, how come?"

"I've been busy…"

"Too busy to eat?" House rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you …. to make sure you're alright. You've had a tough day and I figured Lucas would…"

"Thank you." Cuddy cut him off.

"For what?"

"For the damage control. I know it was you who spread the rumors, minus the part about Wilson…about the kiss.

"You're welcome. It sounded more believable that way…"

"Thanks. I don't have to fire him now, but I still want to."

House took a seat next to Cuddy and waited. She wouldn't look at him.

"Has he done this before?"

Cuddy glanced at House and shook her head, "Are you asking about Lucas or Wilson?

"Lucas."

"God, no. I'd…" Cuddy stopped talking as soon as her voice hitched. "He just gets so jealous and upset. It's exhausting."

"About Wilson?"

"Mostly you, any man that looks at me… and now Wilson." Cuddy sighed.

"I swear I had no idea Wilson was going to …do that."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, House. Now that I think about it you were an innocent bystander. If you hadn't pulled Lucas off of Wilson I don't know what would have happened.

House laid his hand on Cuddy's. She shivered and stared at their hands. House lifted her hand and turned it over, examining her palm he noticed her life line was long and deep. Her heart line was another matter. It started out faint but deepened then faded again before deeping toward the end of it.

"Hmmmm."

Cuddy watched House closely. "Are you reading my palm?"

"Of course not," House let go of her hand quickly. Cuddy smiled a little. House leaned back and lifted his arm bringing it down around Cuddy's shoulders, his hand gently cupping her shoulder. "Wow, you are bony."

"I am not!" Cuddy retorted.

"You need to eat, woman. The twins are going to wither away. You still like anchovies on your pizza?"

Cuddy frowned. "It's late, too late to eat now."

"Well, I'm hungry and you need to eat," House pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the P button, speed dial for pizza. Cuddy smiled. It felt good to have someone taking care of her for once, even if it was House.

"25 minutes til dinner," House announced as he closed his phone and pocketed it. Cuddy had dozed off. Her head lolled against his shoulder as her breathing deepened. House smiled down at her face, taking note of her incredibly long eyelashes. He released his light grip from her shoulder and gently caressed her cheek. She hardly stirred. House rested his head against her forehead and waited.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. House can't help himself when it comes to Cuddy. Lets hope he finally admits this to himself so he can pursue her after all. Please review and share your thoughts and ideas! Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop me a line in the form of a review!**

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Actions speak louder than word

Ch. 5 Actions speak louder than words.

**Thanks for everyone's nice feedback. I loved all the comments. THANK YOU so much! It makes it all worthwhile to stay up late writing twists and new plots. Please let me know what you want to see happen and what you don't. Rest assured it will result in Huddy happiness. : )**

* * *

…

"_Well, I'm hungry and you need to eat," House pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the P button, speed dial for pizza. Cuddy smiled. It felt good to have someone taking care of her for once, even if it was House. _

"_25 minutes til dinner," House announced as he closed his phone and pocketed it. Cuddy had dozed off. Her head lolled against his shoulder as her breathing deepened. House smiled down at her face, taking note of her incredibly long eyelashes. He released his light grip from her shoulder and gently caressed her cheek. She hardly stirred. House rested his head against her forehead and waited._

* * *

Wilson changed into comfortable clothes and came back out of his room fully expecting House to launch into a new tirade. Instead, Wilson realized the loft was empty. He opened the hall closet and saw House's jacket missing. No cane. No keys. House had either left for Cuddy's house or the nearest bar.

Wilson sighed and caught his own reflection in the hall mirror. Two black eyes stared back at him along with a puffy, swollen face. His nose covered in medical tape to hold its shape. "Great! I look like total shit." Wilson reached up and gently pressed on his sinus areas under each eye. He winced at the pain and only then realized his knuckles were scraped and bruised. Had he landed any punches on Lucas after all or were these from the fight with House just moments ago?

Tommorrow would come soon enough and he needed to be ready to deal with Cuddy and Lucas and House. What would tell her? That he had fantasized about her for years but couldn't do anything ,not even hint about it with his best friend obsessed with her? Lucas didn't count once Wilson realized Cuddy wasn't just settling down, she was settling. Lucas was not worthy and Cuddy was not happy. She was shrinking physically, not eating obviously and clearly not happy. House had removed himself from the picture and Wilson had done everything he could think of to encourage House to step up. Once it became clear House would never step up, Wilson decided he had waited long enough. Someone had to do something to save Cuddy from settling for a conventional life minus the happily ever after. Wilson knew Cuddy allowed her guilt complex to make decisions at her own expense and he knew Rachel's welfare would always come first in Cuddy's world.

Now was the time for Wilson to show Cuddy that he could be better for her and Rachel than Lucas could ever be. House would never actually reach out to Cuddy even when she needed it most. The palm-reading Irena Supinsky had put into words what needed to be done if any of the them were to live happier lives. House and Cuddy needed to be together but House wouldn't make it happen and Cuddy couldn't, not with Lucas in the way.

That's what made Wilson take action. For himself, for Cuddy and to hell with House. The guy wanted to be miserable. No reason Wilson had to let House's self-loathing affect Cuddy. Besides, what if Irena got it backwards? Maybe he was supposed to be with Cuddy and House would find what he needed once Cuddy was taken care of.

Wilson puttered around in the kitchen pulling together a quick meal to eat in front of the television. His mind was elsewhere as he realized what he would tell Cuddy tomorrow morning about his actions today. Wilson's mind wandered, _she'll either fire me or hate me or let me kiss her again. Either way, something has to change._

* * *

House enjoyed the warmth of Cuddy's body pressed against his. He contemplated stealing a gentle kiss but couldn't chance Cuddy waking up to yet another uninvited approach. His mind wandered to the day's events and found himself feeling angry both at Wilson and himself for missing the signs of Wilson's growing attraction to their mutual boss. Come to think of it, Wilson had taken Cuddy out on a couple of friendly dates. Yet Wilson was the biggest proponent of encouraging House to pursue Cuddy. He hadn't sabotaged that, had he? House didn't know whether to be confused or angry over the fight with Wilson. The doorbell rang and House gently woke Cuddy when the pizza arrived. Realizing she had fallen asleep, Cuddy was embarrassed to find herself snuggled up against House who miraculously didn't tease her about it.

The aroma of the delicious pizza actually enticed her but she didn't feel hungry despite the noticeable sounds of her stomach rumbling. Rachel had been put bed early leaving House and Cuddy to dine alone. They ate in the livingroom. House watched Cuddy pick at her slice and knew she was too upset to really eat anything. "Would you drink some wine?" House finally asked.

Cuddy looked preoccupied. House stood up and went into the kitchen in search of a merlot and two glasses. He returned with full glasses and the open bottle, handing one glass to Cuddy who accepted it wordlessly.

House raised his glass to toast the moment, Cuddy looked uneasy. "To new beginnings, Cuddles." Cuddy tried to frown but gave in and raised her glass. She didn't trust herself to speak knowing her voice might give away her emotional state.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, Cuddy," House announced. Cuddy looked startled. "I'll sleep on the sofa, okay?"

"House…" Cuddy tried protesting.

"Cuddy, listen. Lucas needs to cool off and if he tries to return tonight, I'd like to be here. Just in case," House said firmly but gently.

"In case of what?" Cuddy managed to say in a steady voice.

"In case he tries to make his point through more _bruises_," House snapped. Cuddy looked away, embarrassed.

"It's only going to …." Cuddy began but House cut her off.

"I'd take you and Rachel to my place but Wilson might try something again and then I'd have to break his legs," House blurted out before blushing deeply. Cuddy stared at House, her mouth dropped open wordlessly. House had hoped she would laugh but his words were too revealing.

House looked down at his hands before willing himself to look up into her eyes. Cuddy didn't know what to make of the intense eye contact between them but couldn't look away. It was then that House saw uncertainty flicker in her eyes. After all, she had had an upsetting, tumultuous day -- what with Lucas's physical roughness and Wilson's wholly inappropriate behavior. Suddenly, House never felt more focused or protective of anyone as he did of Cuddy in that exact moment. He didn't want to let her out of his sight.

Cuddy slowly came to recognize that House was there for _her_, not himself, not for any ulterior motive. Subconsciously she began to relax and felt her shoulders drop a little from the tense clutch enveloping her neck and back.

"If you trust me, I'll handle Rachel if she wakes up tonight," House said cautiously. "Maybe a nice hot bath would help those bruises?" House gestured at her arm causing Cuddy to blink at his words before agreeing with his suggestion.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just check on Rachel first and …I _do_ trust you, House." Cuddy hesitated. "More than you know."

House stood up and reached out his hand to her. "C'mon, up you go. I'll refill your wine glass." He had no idea how else to respond to her revelation. Turning quickly to go to the kitchen he managed to hide his broadening smile from her. He refilled both their glasses and returned to the living room. Cuddy had already gone on to Rachel's room and House set his glass on the coffee table before going over to check the front door lock. He slipped the chain into the chain lock and pulled a dining room chair over to prop under the front door's doorknob in case Lucas decided to sneak back in later. He pulled a second chair over to the backdoor leading into the garage. Bracing the chair under that doorknob, House looked around and spied the wall phone. He went over to the kitchen phone and pulled it out of the cradle leaving it on the counter.

The sound of water rushing through the house pipes caught his attention. Cuddy had begun drawing a bath. House brought Cuddy's refilled wine glass upstairs to her bedroom. Knocking gently, he waited until Cuddy responded. She cracked open the door and he handed her the glass. "Good night, Cuddy. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay, House…and thanks ….for being there," she said shyly.

"No problem." House allowed his hand to brush against hers around the wine glass. "G'night, Lisa."

"Good night, Greg." Cuddy slowly closed the door and House stood there listening. He heard her bathroom door close a few seconds later. He waited until he was sure she had gotten into the tub before heading to Cuddy's purse downstairs, to locate her cell phone.

Cuddy's blackberry phone was set to vibrate and House quickly skimmed through her list of messages noticing Lucas had left four messages since leaving Cuddy's house earlier. House ignored them and continued scrolling through her older messages. There he found several text messages from Lucas that ran the gamut from sickeningly lovey-dovey to terse, jealous and possessive. No wonder Cuddy wasn't eating these days. She was under stress and it had gotten worse if Lucas's messages were any indication. The Cuddy he knew wouldn't tolerate being manipulated or bullied. How was it Lucas was getting away with this? It took an immense amount of will power for House to stand rooted there in her entryway instead of barging into her bathroom and demanding an answer for tolerating Lucas's pathetic insecurities while holding House to a much higher standard.

He realized his teeth began hurting as he unconsciously had been grinding his teeth. House turned off most of the lights downstairs and left the light on over the stove. Darkening the house actually afforded him a better view of the street outside. Cuddy was right. Lucas's car _was _parked across the street, his profile barely visible in the front seat due to the slightly fogged car windows. House turned on the outside front lights and flicked them on and off a few times to let Lucas know he was seen. Nothing.

Lucas didn't get the message. House went to the front door, unlocked and unchained it, moved the chair away and stepped out onto the stoop in the full view of the well-light porch. He put his hands on his hips and stared at Lucas's car. Nothing. Finally, House pulled his cane up and pointed it directly at Lucas's car. Suddenly, there was movement inside Lucas's vehicle. House stepped forward and began advancing on Lucas's car. Suddenly the headlights turned on and Lucas gunned it down the street.

"And don't come back, asshole!" House shouted after him. House returned to the front door, locked up, placed the chair under the doorknob and returned to the living room. He stretched out on the sofa and pulled the afghan tossed across the back of it onto himself. House closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine Cuddy soaking safely and peacefully in the tub upstairs while sipping merlot. He imagined her delicate shoulders and slender knees protruding from the bubble bath's silky waters and sighed with a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

In actuality, Cuddy was hunched over her slender knees in a warm bath trying to not allow a sound escape as she broke down and cried. How could everything fall apart in just a day? Lucas had actually _hurt _her…had gotten physical with her and House _knew _about it. She was humiliated. She couldn't stand to be pitied. Not by House. What did he think of her now? And Wilson! He was like a brother to her. Sure, they had gone on friendly "dates" but she never thought he harbored any sort of sexual feelings toward her. She didn't feel like that about anyone except…Lucas …and House. Wilson's bizarre behavior not only embarrassed her but it had provoked Lucas to launch into another of his jealous tirades when she got home. Recalling how Lucas attacked Wilson in the cafeteria and then jerked her by the arm that night, Cuddy realized she no longer had any respect for her boyfriend, she realized she had lost the security of a good friendship and yet, somehow all of this had reconnected her with the one person who had grown apart from her. He was downstairs looking out for her, taking care of her and protecting her from the world.

She smiled through her silent tears and began to feel a little better. House had come through for her despite all of their recent tension. Cuddy's eyes rested on the full glass of merlot on the edge of the tub. She lifted it gently and took a sip. It tasted familiar and safe. She swallowed it slowly and began to uncurl her body, leaning back against the tub and sliding down deeper into the water. For the first time in weeks, Cuddy felt unburdened…and hungry.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cuddy climbed out of the bath, dried off and slipped into her pajamas. After brushing her hair and then her teeth, Cuddy heard her stomach rumble loudly. She was actually hungry. Maybe a banana or some yogurt would help her fall asleep. She rinsed out her wine glass and slipped out of her room and quietly crept down the stairs on her way to the kitchen. A faint light from the kitchen allowed her to see a little into the dark living room. House was sleeping on the sofa with a thin afghan draped across his chest. She bit her lower lip. ,He had to be chilly.

Cuddy went back upstairs and returned with a comforter and a bed pillow. She gently spread the comforter over House's form and carefully lifted his head before placing the pillow under his head. House turned his face toward her wrist, nuzzled his cheek against her arm and then kissed it before muttering something. "'Night, honey."

Cuddy froze. She felt her face split into a grin and had to suppress a giggle. House was completely adorable in that moment. Vulnerable, unaware and sweetly unguarded.

"Good night, baby," Cuddy pressed her lips lightly to his forehead and kissed him gently before tiptoeing away to the kitchen in search of a late-night snack. Within minutes Cuddy was headed upstairs. She slide in between the cool sheets of her own bed, checked her alarm clock and turned off the lamp beside her bed. She stretched out and drifted off to sleep completely unaware of the angry, hazel eyes watching her sleeping form from the dark corner of her bedroom.

Lucas leaned forward silently in the wooden rocking chair and contemplated his next move.

* * *

_**Well, dear readers, what should happen next? If you're enjoying the slower pace of this chapter and the introspection, let me know via a review. If you'd like to see things pick up the pace, clue me in and I'll get on it asap. I appreciate hearing from you and want to know what you like and don't like. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Clarity

Ch. 6 Clarity.

**Jealousy and insecurities make men do strange things. It seems nothing will make them feel better until they have complete control of the woman involved. **

* * *

_Cuddy went back upstairs and returned with a comforter and a bed pillow. She gently spread the comforter over House's form and carefully lifted his head before placing the pillow under his head. House turned his face toward her wrist, nuzzled his cheek against her arm and then kissed it before muttering something. "'Night, honey." _

_Cuddy froze. She felt her face split into a grin and had to suppress a giggle. House was completely adorable in that moment. Vulnerable, unaware and sweetly unguarded._

"_Good night, baby," Cuddy pressed her lips lightly to his forehead and kissed him gently before tiptoeing away to the kitchen in search of a late-night snack. Within minutes Cuddy was headed upstairs. She slide in between the cool sheets of her own bed, checked her alarm clock and turned off the lamp beside her bed. She stretched out and drifted off to sleep completely unaware of the angry, hazel eyes watching her sleeping form from the dark corner of her bedroom. _

_Lucas leaned forward silently in the wooden rocking chair and contemplated his next move._

* * *

Cuddy hurried through her morning routine with her daughter and was through her shower in a no time. House asleep on her sofa downstairs made a naked Cuddy all the more nervous. Hurriedly, Cuddy dressed, styled her hair and applied her make-up in record time. No sign of Lucas allowed Cuddy to hurry without interruption. Finally, she took her sleepy daughter into the kitchen and prepared her for breakfast. Maria, her nanny, was headed up to the front door but Cuddy opened it before Maria had pressed the doorbell. Hushing Maria, Cuddy led her nanny into the kitchen to attend to Rachel leaving Cuddy alone to roust House.

House was snoozing happily on her sofa. Cuddy hated to wake him but took a moment to survey him. He was too big for her sofa, his long legs extended over the arm of the furniture. His large feet hanging precariously over the side of the sofa, Cuddy found herself tickled by his appearance. Why was he so appealing? She ignored the thought and leaned into House, gently rousting him awake.

"House?" Wake up. It's time to get up." Cuddy whispered tersely. House ignored her.

She reached for his shoulder and shook it a little. His hand cupped hers on his shoulder. "Five more minutes?"

Cuddy smiled. Of course he'd try to negotiate. It was his nature.

"Get up, House. Time to get up!"

House reached out and grabbed her wrist with his eyes closed. "No!" He pouted.

Cuddy tried not to laugh out loud. God, he was a trip.

"Please? House, get up! You'll make me late for work!" Cuddy insisted. House popped open one eye and stared at her without comprehension.

"Five more minutes," House demanded.

Cuddy ignored his demand and shook his shoulder harder. He reached up and grabbed her about the waist and pulled her onto him, squeezing her into his chest.

Maria laughed out loud from the dining room, she had seen everything.

"He isn't going to get up without a good reason, Miss Lisa!" Maria teased. Cuddy blushed.

"Stop dreaming! Let go of me!"

House ignored Cuddy and rolled toward the back of the sofa taking Cuddy with him. She gasped and smacked his shoulder.

"Stop it, House!" Cuddy demanded. House snuggled closer into her chest embarrassing her further in front of Maria.

"He wants you, Miss Lisa!" Maria enunciated clearly as Rachel giggled. Cuddy glanced over her shoulder in full blush. She was embarrassed at Maria's words. Maria disapproved of Lucas for some reason she wouldn't admit to, leaving Cuddy wondering why.

"House!" Cuddy hissed. "Let go of me and get the hell up!" Cuddy smacked House on the shoulder only waking his senses enough to cause him to slide his hand down Cuddy's body, enjoying the curve of her small waist and her perfectly rounded hip as he met her thigh where her skirt ended and her silky pantyhose collided. House's hand began to slide up under her skirt and Cuddy smacked House against the head. House's right eye popped open. 

"What? Did you hit me?" House said in full-blown surprise.

"You know I did. Stop it and let go!" Cuddy struggled out of his grip and House was as surprised as anyone to find Cuddy in his arms and on top of him.

"Wait! Where are you go…"

"You're late for work!" Cuddy yelled over her shoulder as she kissed Rachel on the forehead and nodded to Maria before heading out the door.

"This never happened!" Cuddy declared before slamming the door. House glanced around and made eye contact with Maria. He fell backwards on the sofa as a smile spread across his face. She saw it. That was good enough.

"Shit!" House declared.

"Where is Mr. Lucas?" Maria asked. House ignored her momentarily until he sat up and looked over to her.

"Did I dream that or was I …was Cuddy?" House asked in Maria's general direction.

"Dr. House, you almost had her!" Maria exclaimed. "Why you act so stup …."

"Shut up!" House snapped.

Maria shrugged at Rachel. "Suit your stupid self, then."

* * *

Not ten minutes after Lisa Cuddy strode into her office not one but two bouquets of flowers arrived at her office. She frowned at both despite the shit-eating grin of her favorite nurse from the clinic's front desk.

"What?" Cuddy said in annoyance.

"Somebody has flowers!" Nurse Gina said playfully. "These, both of these, are for you."

Cuddy frowned at her friend and employee. "Both?"

"Wait 'til you see who the other bouquet is from!" Nurse Gina added.

"Snoop!" Cuddy frowned. Cuddy tried to pick up the flowers but Gina could see she couldn't manage both with her briefcase and messages in hand.

"Guilty," Nurse Gina grinned. "Let me help." The pair walked to Cuddy's office, each carrying a bouquet.

Cuddy pretended to be disinterested. She waited until Gina left before coming out from behind her desk to pull the card from the bouquet of pale pink roses. Sure enough, the flowers were from Lucas.

"Lisa, forgive me. I love you. I was jealous. Lucas."

Cuddy studied his card. She wasn't ready to forgive or forget. She had noticed the bruises on her upper arm during her shower were well on their way to turning blue. How could she forgive any man for getting physical with her? No.

Still, it was the second bouquet that really got her attention. "Lisa, meet me for lunch? I'll explain everything. James."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open. She didn't want to see Wilson, not after what he had done yesterday. She had scarcely finished reading his card when Wilson himself walked into her office setting her on edge.

"Lisa, you look amazing!" Wilson stated as he approached her desk. Cuddy dropped his card from her grip. She felt her heart race but not out of mutual attraction. No, in this case, Cuddy was suddenly nervous that Wilson might make another inappropriate move on her and try something he shouldn't.

"James. What are you doing here?" Cuddy managed to gasp.

"I came to see the most beautiful woman in the world and here you are," Wilson blurted out.

Cuddy tried not to blush. "Listen, about yester… …"

Wilson walked past her desk confidently and approached Cuddy so quickly she didn't have time to respond before he pulled her into a warm embraced, slid his hands across her back and held her tightly in a close hug.

His breathe played lightly against her ear. "Lisa, I've missed you. Wilson leaned back to look at her before leaning in and kissing Cuddy firmly. His tongue slipped in between her lips seeking entrance into her warm wet mouth.

"Stop!" Cuddy hissed at Wilson. "Stop this insan…" Wilson responded quickly by pulling her tight and holding her neck to prevent her escape. "You deserve to be happy. I don't want to see you settle for that bastard…"

"Wilson!" Cuddy shoved him away and scampered around her desk. "What is WRONG with you!"

"Lisa, I'm in love with you." Wilson said plainly. "I waited for you to decide if you wanted House…but then you've …" Wilson finally stopped speaking. Cuddy's eyes were huge.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cuddy demanded.

"You know what I mean," Wilson approached her slyly. Cuddy realized he was moving in and she moved away, keeping the desk between them. "You took up with Lucas when all you had to do was call me."

"Did Lucas give you those black eyes or was it …House told me about your fight," Cuddy finally said. Wilson looked embarrassed.

"Lisa, this is silly. You don't have to run from me," Wilson said calmly as he moved to sit in a chair in front of her desk. "Lisa, can you honestly tell me you love either one of those idiots? 

Cuddy looked confused.

"Lucas or House?" Wilson practically shouted at her causing her to jump.

"Wilson, you need to calm down." Cuddy made a move to run for her bathroom and lock the door but Wilson was quicker and he caught her by the wrist.

"Lisa, wait." Wilson pleaded. "Just hear me out."

Cuddy stared at him as if he were deranged.

"Lucas isn't right for you. House is an idiot. I've been standing by for years and I've had it. I love you." Wilson admitted forcefully.

"James," Cuddy said nervously. "You're House's best friend…" Cuddy hadn't finished the sentence before Wilson pulled her to him. His mouth found hers and he set about kissing her deeply, passionately and with such force she was overwhelmed and breathless. She struggled to get out of his embrace, turning her face away from his.

"James, let me go," Cuddy whispered. James looked crushed.

"Listen to me, Lisa." Wilson pleaded. His forehead pressed to hers, his eyes on her swollen lips. "I want you to be happy but you won't be if you're with Lucas or worse, House…" 

"James…" Cuddy tried to interrupt but failed. Wilson continued on.

"They want you but do you really want _either _of them?" Wilson asked gently. "Just let me have a chance to show you what it would be like for 'us' to give it a try."

Cuddy's eyes were huge. She was speechless. Wilson's hands began to rub across her back and waist a little. He was turned on and Cuddy could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen.

She blushed. "Wilson, this isn't …"

Wilson interrupted her with a passionate kiss as his hands slid up cupping her neck and pulling her to him. Cuddy's eyes were wide open in surprise. He was a surprisingly good kisser and she felt herself momentarily and involuntarily respond in his arms.

"No! No! No!" Cuddy managed to yelp as she shoved at Wilson to let her go. Wilson was stronger and she remained trapped.

"She said let go!" House's icy voice shocked Wilson and Cuddy by his sudden appearance.

"Get out of here, House! This is between me and Cuddy," Wilson snapped.

"Let go of her, NOW!" House bellowed and Cuddy jumped at the fierceness of his voice. Wilson ignored him and held Cuddy closer. Cuddy's eyes were wide open and fearful.

That's all it took for House to use his cane like a baseball bat against the back of Wilson's knees. Wilson fell to the floor leaving Cuddy to shirk back and stare open mouthed at the scene before her.

"House! NO!" Cuddy yelled and stepped forward to stop any further strikes on Wilson. House stared at her wild-eyed.

"House, please!" Cuddy jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" House's arms enfolded her body against his own and he stared daggers at Wilson who stared back equally angry.

"Come on, Cuddy, let's get out of here."

Cuddy nodded and left with House not looking back once. Wilson got up and rubbed his legs now throbbing with pain.

House led Cuddy out of the lobby and into the parking lot to his car. Cuddy was literally shaking and pale. House opened the car door to the passenger front seat and Cuddy slid in. House moved around, got in the drivers seat and paused to look at her. Cuddy looked shell-shocked. House started the car and pulled out of the space headed nowhere in general but just needing to put miles between the hospital and Cuddy.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Cuddy sniffled. House looked over at her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. It's stupid." Cuddy sniffled. House reached over to the glove box and pulled out a small box of tissues before handing them to her.

Cuddy wiped her eyes and her nose and looked out the side window. She wouldn't look at House out of embarrassment. House saw a city park entrance and pulled into it looking for a place to park. Within seconds the car had come to a stop and House turned off the ignition. He sat back and waited for Cuddy to say something.

When she didn't speak, House reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it. It only caused her to cry a little harder. House was surprised.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" House said soothingly. He leaned into her and slid his arm around her shoulders to hug her gently.

Cuddy looked embarrassed as tears slid down her cheeks silently. "Tell me what's the matter," House urged again. Cuddy shook her head a little to tell him she couldn't. House was confused. He leaned over and lifted her chin with his left hand forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes instead and felt her face blush. House slid his hand over to her hair and gently pushed it back waiting for her to speak.

When she started to her face crumpled into tears and she looked down. House had no idea what to do and pulled her closer into a hug and began stroking her hair until she had calmed down and her breathing evened out.

"You can tell me anything, Cuddy." House soothed. Cuddy nodded against him. It felt so good to be with him, close to him. He was taking care of her again. It felt right to both of them.

Finally Cuddy found her voice and she said in a muffled voice against his chest something that surprised House AND Cuddy.

"I wished it was you who wanted me instead of Wilson…" Cuddy stopped. House's hand paused in her hair.

"What did you say?" House leaned back from her.

Cuddy's face blushed terribly and she wouldn't move. "You heard me. I said it."

House swallowed hard and pushed her back a little to look her in the eyes. "I do want you."

"Then why …." Cuddy said helplessly.

"I damn near broke his legs!" House affirmed. "I can't stand to see you with another man! You being with Lucas is killing me…."

"It's over between Lucas and me." Cuddy said quietly. House stared at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I haven't told him yet but I can't stand that he …" Cuddy began to cry and House pulled her to him.

"It's okay, I'm here." House murmured into her soft dark hair. Cuddy found herself smiling at his words.

"Are you?"

"What? 

"Are you here because of what Wilson did?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, but ….I mean I'm always here for you…" House added.

"What does that mean exactly, Greg?" Cuddy asked. House realized she had called him by his first name.

"It means I want to be with you, Lisa. For as long as you want."

Cuddy smiled and wrapped her arms around his body hugging him closely. "Forever?"

"If that's what you want," House said with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first," House teased.

Cuddy grinned at his silliness. "I want us to be together." Cuddy smiled back. "Now tell me what you want."

House paused as he drew in a deep breath. "A relationship."

House gently moved to kiss her mouth. Cuddy responded slowly as they kissed tenderly, lovingly. House was hers from that moment on. Cuddy wanted no other. She was filled with a sort of happiness she had never felt before. House didn't care how exposed he felt. His heart was beating so hard at what was happening that he couldn't stop smiling."

"Why are you smiling?" Cuddy finally asked. House laughed and said he didn't really know. "Are you happy?"

"Finally," House said immediately. "Are you?"

"Completely," Cuddy admitted. They looked into each other's eyes and realized they could no longer hide anything from each other. They had finally come clean to each other.

"Why did it take us so long?" House asked her as he held her tightly to him.

"Because we're idiots." Cuddy laughed. She tucked her head against his shoulder nuzzling her nose against his neck and breathed in his scent.

"Yeah, we were, but not anymore. Want to make it permanent?" House said holding his breath.

Cuddy pulled back at the sudden realization and turned to look him in the eye. "What are you saying exactly?"

"Well, your boyfriend and Wilson aren't going to leave you alone unless they have to," House reasoned.

Cuddy frowned a little. "What?"

"But if you were married, they'd have to leave you alone." House said innocently.

"That's true," Cuddy said at the realization of his words, a small grin toying at the corners of her mouth. "Now who could I get to marry me?" She said coyly.

House rolled his eyes. "Who couldn't you get to marry you! Every time I see you someone is kissing you and feeling you up!"

Cuddy smacked his arm. "It's not like I'm enjoying it!"

"True. I know this really hot doctor who's just your type. Tall, smart, cool, a stud and very distinguished. Walks with a jaunty cane, just enough grey at the temples to be handsome…"

"How's his bod?" Cuddy played along.

"Pretty hard, he can really kick a guy's ass if he has too."

"Sounds perfect. Is he a good kisser?" Cuddy said slyly.

"You tell me," House said slowly as he leaned in and took her mouth softly before sliding his tongue inside. Cuddy moaned and relaxed against him enjoying the feeling of his tongue caressing her lips and tongue. House pulled her onto his lap and began kissing Cuddy with such fervor they forgot where they were. His hands ran over her curves and wanted to get underneath her clothing.

A hard tapping at the window caused them to jump. "Everything all right in there?" A jersey cop demanded. "This is a public park! Get a room, you two!" House grinned immediately and nodded. Cuddy clamored back to her seat and buckled up. House threw the car in reverse and headed to his apartment.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy said. She was embarrassed at the cop's words.

"First, we're going to my apartment, then we're going shopping."

"What, wait…"

"My old apartment, not the loft. I still kept it until I was ready to ….and now I am."

"Oh," Cuddy said with a blush. "And shopping?"

House glanced over to her and smiled. "Reverse that. We need to go shopping first. Then we'll go to my apartment." House did a u-turn and headed back toward downtown.

"You still haven't told me what we're shopping for?" Cuddy said a little exasperatedly.

"Engagement rings." House announced and looked at Cuddy directly.

Cuddy's face lit up and a million-dollar smile spread across her happy face.

"Please be serious, House, or you'll break my heart."

"I'm done breaking your heart," House said as he reached for her hand. "You got your blackberry?"

"What? No, I left it behind…"

"Here, look up jewelry stores on mine," House pulled it out of his breast pocket and handed it to Cuddy.

She stared for a minute and began to search for stores on his blackberry. Forty minutes later they exited the jeweler's store with a stunning ring in a small box safely held inside House's breast pocket.

"Don't pout, Cuddles." House teased her. "I want to do it right, the proposal, the whole thing."

Cuddy smiled. "Okay."

House pulled into the hospital parking lot, got out and raced around the car to open her door for her. Cuddy grinned. He took her hand and walked with her into the hospital as they held hands.

Once inside the lobby, House looked around and realized the place was busy. He pulled her to the elevator and they rode it together briefly. The elevator stopped on the second floor and House pulled Cuddy after him as he exited. Walking her to the balcony overlooking the lobby, House slammed his cane against the railing a few times drawing everyone's attention.

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement!" Cuddy stared at House with awe. He couldn't be proposing like this?

"A while back I made an announcement from this very spot about Dr. Lisa Cuddy that I wish to correct," House enunciated carefully. House turned to Cuddy and raised her hand in his. People were milling about as the lobby crowd grew. Several doctors and nurses were on their cell phones presumably taking pictures or calling other staffers to hurry down to witness it for themselves.

"I was wrong to announce I slept with Dr. Cuddy. She and I did not sleep together. And I'd like to publicly apologize for the embarrassment I caused her." The crowd below was deathly silent.

"Today," House continued. "I announce I am proposing to Dr. Cuddy and asking her to marry me. If she'll have me." The crowd's surprised reaction came together in a collective "ohhhh!" House hung his cane on the banner and managed to crouch down on his left knee. He pulled the ring box out of his breast pocket, opened it and held it up to a very embarrassed but smiling Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

"Lisa, will you marry me?" House asked her in a clear voice. Cuddy's eyes were shining brightly as she stared into House's vulnerable yet fearless face.

"…Yes, yes of course I will." Cuddy said with a laugh. The crowd below began cheering and clapping for them. House pulled himself back up to a standing position and pulled the ring out of the box. He slid the ring onto Cuddy's finger and leaned in to kiss her. Cuddy stared at him and then at the ring on her hand and smiled that amazing mega-watt smile at the crowd below.

"Kiss him! Kiss him!" The crowd chanted. Cuddy blushed and did as she was told. She reached up and slid her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him into a sensuous kiss. The crowd went wild. House held her tight. The kiss ended several seconds later and as they released each other, people began pouring around them to congratulate them. The elevator and stairway to the second floor was overrun.

"Congratulations!  
"I knew this would happen!"

"Finally!"

Cuddy and House were overwhelmed at the reactions of peers and staff.

"When's the wedding?" someone asked. Cuddy and House looked surprised. House responded first. "As soon as possible. Everyone's invited."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open.

"You two should get married here, right here!" Nurse Gina shouted and House grinned at her.

"Deal!...that is if the Mrs. agrees with the idea," House corrected himself.

Cuddy turned and looked at him helplessly. "uh …okay." House grabbed her tightly and held her close. They looked happy.

Wilson realized House and Cuddy were meant to be. He couldn't be angry at their happiness. At least they finally got the message. Wilson watched them as House managed to pull Cuddy out of the throngs of people and steered her to the front door.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked. House snickered.

"You didn't forget already?" Cuddy blushed.

House tucked her into the front seat of the car and raced into the driver's seat. "Destination number two!" House threw the car into gear and peeled out of the parking slot headed for his apartment. With a few seconds Cuddy realized they were not headed to his apartment.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to your place."

"Shush, it's a surprise!" House grinned. Cuddy smiled back. She loved seeing the playful side of House. Within a few minutes House pulled up in front of the Omni Hotel, handed his keys to a valet and told him he wouldn't be needing it for a while. He strolled over to Cuddy's door, opened it and took her hand in his. Cuddy smiled at him and followed him to the front desk where they checked in.

Within minutes the pair were alone inside a lovely room. House moved toward Cuddy and held her hand up to his lips. He kissed her hand and admired the beautiful diamond engagement ring.

….

"Lisa….are you ready for this?" Lucas asked her gently.

"God yes!" Cuddy said enthusiastically as she began peeling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I knew you loved me!" he grinned as Lucas began removing her pajama top. Lucas was on top of her on the bed fumbling and kissing and touching.

Cuddy felt disoriented and opened her eyes only to shriek in horror at seeing it was Lucas on the bed with her in the semi-dark. Lucas became angry at her screams and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Stop screaming. It's me, Lucas!" Lisa's eyes looked terrified causing Lucas to gently let go of her mouth with concern. "What's the matter, honey. You'll scare Rachel. You're okay. It's me. I love you." He had unbuttoned her pajama top and had stopped touching her breasts. Cuddy was stunned. Everything that had was all just a dream? None of it was real? The nightmare was just starting.

House burst into her room with his cane raised and slammed it against Lucas's back causing him to cry out in pain.

House yanked Lucas off of Cuddy and threw him to the ground. Cuddy was stunned, paralyzed as reality sunk in. The pure happiness she had seconds before had suddenly vanished. Lucas was still in her life and House wasn't. Lisa Cuddy instantly realized what she wanted and she didn't have it…yet.

* * *

**Sorry readers to pull a David Shore-esque move on you but aren't you use to that by season six? Don't hate me just yet. The best is yet to come and I PROMISE it won't be a dream, a hallucination or any other pretend scenario. Let me know what you think and don't beat on me too much. At least we know what Lisa Cuddy wants and finally knows! House the hero should be properly rewarded soon, don't you think?**


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Dreams

Ch. 7 Sweet Dreams

**When people ignore the signs, the last vestiges of communication come through our dreams. Vivid dreams. **

* * *

"_Stop screaming. It's me, Lucas!" Lisa's eyes looked terrified causing Lucas to gently let go of her mouth with concern. "What's the matter, honey. You'll scare Rachel. You're okay. It's me. I love you." He had unbuttoned her pajama top and had stopped touching her breasts. Cuddy was stunned. Everything that had was all just a dream? None of it was real? The nightmare was just starting._

_House burst into her room with his cane raised and slammed it against Lucas's back causing him to cry out in pain._

_House yanked Lucas off of Cuddy and threw him to the ground. Cuddy was stunned, paralyzed as reality sunk in. The pure happiness she had seconds before had suddenly vanished. Lucas was still in her life and House wasn't. Lisa Cuddy instantly realized what she wanted and she didn't have it…yet._

* * *

"Oh my god!" Cuddy yelled. "House, stop! Don't hit him!" Cuddy was struggling to get out of her bed and jump between the two men. Lucas was writhing in pain on the floor from the slam of House's cane across his kidneys.

"How the hell did you get in here?" House roared at the younger man. His eyes glared as Lucas who couldn't yet fully speak.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cuddy demanded. Lucas opened his eyes and tried to speak through his gritted teeth.

"I had to see you. I know I fucked up. I didn't want you to hate me…" Lucas managed.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Cuddy asked Lucas as she crouched by his side. Lucas looked up at her, his eyes on her cleavage. Cuddy realized suddenly her top was partially unbuttoned and pulled it closed. She quickly looked at House who seemed livid to see her somewhat exposed by Lucas's groping.

"He'll live!" House snarled. "Stop sneaking in people's houses, you asshole and you won't be attacked!" House jabbed Lucas with the cane to make his point.

"You're insane!" Lucas shot back. "Lisa, why is he even here?" Lucas was now very angry and jealous despite his pain. Cuddy looked guilty for a split second before she realized Lucas had brought this on himself.

"I can't deal with this. Get out of here, Lucas. Rachel…"

"She's awake," House commented. "And it's your fucking fault!" House gestured again at Lucas. "How_ did_ you get in here?"

Lucas was in no mood to argue and pointed to the window in Cuddy's bathroom off of her bedroom. "The tree…I climbed up to the window…"

"God, you're an idiot! You could have killed yourself!" Cuddy snapped at Lucas. "Rachel needs me and _you_ need to leave!" House smiled smugly at the aching rival.

Lucas glared back at House before directing a question to Cuddy. "Who were you marrying? You were dreaming …you accepted a proposal…who asked? Me or him?"

Cuddy's face flushed red with embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lucas!"

Lucas was hurt and angry. He had his answer and it killed him. "You want him, admit it!" Lucas sounded miserable. "I thought you were happy to see me …here in bed with you but you were … _dreaming_!" Lucas sounded so wounded. Cuddy was speechless.

Lucas dragged himself up, walked out of her room and stumbled down the stairs to the front door. He left without saying a word.

Cuddy looked at House and then looked away guiltily.

"Is that true?" House asked Cuddy gently.

"What just happened?" Cuddy was stunned at the scene that had played out in front of her and stalled for time. She didn't fully recognize the feeling flooding her stomach at that precise moment. It was relief.

"Answer the question, Cuddy." House said flatly.

"I was dreaming about you, so what?" Cuddy answered trying to salvage her pride. House blushed a little but Cuddy didn't notice. "You were here being nice to me, for _once_. It's only natural I'd dream …"

"We got married?" House smirked at her.

"God, no!" Cuddy huffed. "Lucas was just being mean. There was no wedding! He's terribly jealous and he wanted to hurt me, embarrass me, he's…oh, whatever!" Cuddy raced out of the room to Rachel's crib and found her daughter had fallen back to sleep.

"Wow. Cool." House's voice filled Cuddy's right ear causing her to jump at his closeness. "She went back to sleep all by herself. Cool." House stood staring at the baby girl sleeping contentedly. He watched Cuddy fussing over the baby as she avoided his eyes. Cuddy tucked Rachel's blanket around the sleeping child and motioned for House to go. Cuddy followed and closed the door nearly all the way.

"I don't think he'll come back tonight," Cuddy said of Lucas. House studied her face in the dim hallway and waited for her to say more. She didn't.

"Well, I'm not leaving. Want me to stay with you in there?" House asked seriously as he pointed to her bedroom door." Cuddy gave him a sarcastic look that said something short of when Hell freezes over.

"Suit yourself but I don't think he's gone for good, Cuddy." House murmured as he headed down the stairs. Cuddy stared after him. It wasn't like House to let her off the hook so easily when he had the upper-hand. Where was the teasing or merciless jokes about her dreams of a wedding? Did he believe her when she blamed Lucas's words on jealously?

"Good night, House." Cuddy called out softly. She turned off the hallway light and headed back to her room, straight to her bathroom and locked the offending window that had allowed Lucas covert entrance. "I'm buying a bolt, tomorrow!" She told herself out loud. She caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror and paused to stare at her reflection. She could see it in her eyes. She actually wanted House.

House walked to the front door and found it slightly ajar. He locked it and placed the chain back in the chain lock before shoving the dining chair aside. No need for that. Lucas wouldn't be back, at least not tonight.

House flipped the light switch and stood in the dark listening. Cuddy had gone back to her room. Rachel was asleep. He stood there momentarily considering what would happen if he went back up the stairs to her. He knew better. A drama-filled night was not the best way to get lucky. He walked over to the couch, sat down, pulled the blanket over his shoulders and stretched out. He smiled at the thought of Cuddy dreaming about him.

"Maybe _she_ proposes," House said out loud to himself.

* * *

Cuddy stared into the darkness of her room. What had happened to her life? She couldn't understand how things had turned out like they did. Things had been so good with Lucas and now it was over, really over. Cuddy didn't want Lucas. She had been fooling herself all this time. Why?

And how was it House was suddenly being kind and considerate and even protective of her? He had changed. Really changed. Back into being the guy she fell for in college, before the leg, the limp, the cane, the addiction.

Cuddy smiled at the realization that House was returning to being himself again. She felt thrilled at the thought. Wilson was right about House. Oh no, Wilson!

Cuddy felt knots in her stomach as she remembered Wilson's kiss and the fight that resulted from it between House and Wilson. She'd see him tomorrow, no way to avoid it. What would she say? How should she handle Wilson? House's best friend had made such a move on her. Her employee! In public! Then again, House fixed it. He had misled the rumor mill and purposely redirected the gossip away from the facts and onto something more plausible. She kept running through the thoughts and they all pointed to House being a _good _guy.

Her mind was racing and she couldn't sleep. She was nervous. About seeing Wilson tomorrow, worried Lucas might do something stupid…again. He wouldn't break in again would he? Then there was House. Downstairs. Right now.

Cuddy wondered if House was asleep yet. She couldn't get comfortable wondering about him and finally gave up. She sat up, turned on her lamp and sat there contemplating her latest idea. "Oh just do it, already!" She told herself aloud. Cuddy got up, found her robe and slipped it on, tying it securely at the waist. She quietly crept down the hall and stairs.

"Are you awake?" Cuddy whispered loudly to House's reclined form.

"Maybe, why?" House whispered wryly.

"I can't sleep. I'm too …."

"…Wound up?" House finished her sentence and moved to prop his head up in his hand.

"Yeah," Cuddy admitted.

"Worried about Lucas?" House had to ask her.

"A bit." Cuddy whispered.

"Want to talk?" House asked across the dark room. Cuddy debated silently. House rolled his eyes and huffed. He got up and headed to the stairs. Cuddy stood rooted, unable to move, her large eyes glistening in the dim room. "C'mon." House reached for her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Hold on a minute. What are you doing?" Cuddy hissed at him.

"I'm tucking you in." House said innocently. Cuddy couldn't help but grin a little.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Cuddy said meekly as she followed him up the stairs. House chuckled softly.

"Sssssh, you'll wake your daughter, Cuddles." Cuddy bit her lip and followed him to her room. His hand still holding hers firmly, House slowly led her to her bed, pulled back the covers a bit more and moved to untie her robe. It was daring and bold of him. Cuddy allowed him to slide the robe off her shoulders. Her pajamas covered her too well, House noticed.

"Get in," House told her. She did as he said. He pulled the blankets over her and sat down next to her. "Want the lamp on or off?"

Cuddy ignored the question and met his eyes for several seconds. "You didn't answer me earlier. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I want to."

"You didn't want to before?" Cuddy asked curiously.

"I didn't know how to, before. I thought it would show how I felt about you…" House paused unsure of what to say next. He wasn't sure he should tell her so much after all that had happened.

Thanks, House."

"For what?"

"For being you. For being here. For being _nice_." 

"I'll bet you say that to all your bodyguards."

"Is that what you are? My bodyguard?" Cuddy asked innocently.

"Somebody has to be! Guys climbing into your house in the middle of the night trying to molest the 'twins,'" House paused. "Then, Wilson giving you a tonsillectomy in the cafeteria! Like I said, somebody has to guard this hot body." House smiled at her crookedly.

Cuddy smiled back. "Would you …." She hesitated and looked away for a few seconds before summoning up her courage. "Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

House stared at her. He was pretty certain she meant just _sleep,_ not sex.

"Under the covers?" House teased her.

Cuddy looked nervous. House realized she was reconsidering making the offer. Sleep only, confirmed.

"Well, it _is _more comfortable than that crappy couch," House said quickly. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait!" Cuddy said suddenly. "I mean _sleep_, just lie here next to me and just sleep …beside me."

"But I can't take off my pants?" House fussed. One look at her nervous face and he sighed. "Fine!" House re-buckled his belt, pulled the covers back and slid in next to her. "Turn off the lamp, Cuddy."

Cuddy smiled apologetically and rolled toward the lamp, reaching to turn it off. When she moved back from the edge of the bed she bumped up against House's body. He had moved to the center to be closer to her. His arm rested on her waist after pulling her to him. She stiffened a little.

"What?" House murmured into her hair.

"I knew you were a cuddler!" Cuddy teased him in the dark.

"Only with you." House replied with a soft smile on his face. Cuddy relaxed a little against him. His bare feet touched hers under the blankets. She grinned.

"We're just going to sleep …that's all," Cuddy reminded him. "No funny business, okay, House?"

"Geeze, Cuddy, you're a serious buzz-kill, you know that?! Fine!" House tried to sound annoyed but he was thrilled at the chance to lie close to her and hold her close. "You're not going to ruin my reputation tomorrow are you?"

Cuddy smiled in the dark. "And say what? That we 'slept' together? Or that you're a nice guy who didn't take advantage of a woman who just broke up with her boyfriend?" Cuddy's hands slid over top of his hands and stayed there..

"Keep it up and you'll wake up naked!" House warned. Cuddy tensed. "Kidding! Just go to sleep."

"Okay. G'night, Greg." Cuddy whispered. House's eyes opened. He was excited by the use of his first name. She rarely ever used it.

"G'night, Lisa." House whispered back. He buried his nose into her long dark hair and pressed his chest against her back. It was heavenly. And it wasn't a dream. It was actually happening. Granted, Cuddy seemed to need to feel safe in order to fall asleep after the rollercoaster day's events but House didn't care. He was happy to be with her on whatever terms. Eventually she'd learn to trust him again and tonight was proof she wanted to.

Cuddy had just about drifted off to sleep when she felt a sharp pinch to her right butt cheek. "Ouch!" Cuddy yelped. "Did you just pinch me, House?"

"Of course."

"What? Why?" Cuddy asked crossly as she began to pull away to look at him despite the darkness but found House's arms held her to him.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming," House replied.

"Then why did you pinch _me_?" Cuddy was surprised.

"A) You have a damn fine derrière and B) so you'd know this is 'real' and not a dream."

Cuddy was silent. She should feel embarrassed but instead she felt happier than she had in months.

"Good night, Greg. And keep your hands off my 'derriere!'"

"Good night, Sweet Cheeks. Pleasant _dreams_."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and smiled broadly before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Is this scenario possible? Or is it totally out-of-character? A vulnerable Cuddy and a protective, kind, sweet House? Letting each other see their softer side without misinterpreting their signals? Can this ever happen? Please review. They inspire frequent updates. Thanks!**

* * *

**House the hero should be properly rewarded soon, don't you think?**


	8. Chapter 8 The wake up call

Ch. 8 Yuck.

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments. As for Lucas, sorry if I gave the impression he was assaulting Cuddy. Not the case at all. Actually Cuddy was being responsive while dreaming and Lucas believed she was responding to him, unaware she was actually confusing his physical contact with her dream. As much as I dislike Lucas I can't see him trying to harm Cuddy but then again he did do some pretty mean things to House on a physical level. Who knows what Shore has planned to torture us Huddy shippers by the season finale.**

* * *

"_I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming," House replied. _

"_Then why did you pinch me?" Cuddy was surprised._

"_A) You have a damn fine derrière and B) so you'd know this is 'real' and not a dream."_

_Cuddy was silent. She should feel embarrassed but instead she felt happier than she had in months._

"_Good night, Greg. And keep your hands off my 'derriere!'"_

"_Good night, Sweet Cheeks. Pleasant dreams."_

_Cuddy rolled her eyes and smiled broadly before drifting off to sleep in his arms._

* * *

Cuddy woke up nose to nose with Gregory House in her bed. She smiled. It wasn't another damn, maddening dream. He was really here with her. She quickly checked her body under the covers and sighed in relief to find she was still wearing her pajamas. Check. He had been true to his word.

Cuddy allowed herself a few minutes to study his face up close while he slept. His mouth was slightly open, his dark eyelashes were longer than she expected. Even in his sleep he looked a little sad. Cuddy couldn't help herself as she reached out to caress his face very lightly. No doubt about it he _was_ a good-looking man.

"Keep that up and I might think you have feelings for me," House said with his eyes still closed. Cuddy froze. House opened one very blue eye and stared at her intensely. She blushed.

"I guess …I do…," Cuddy admitted. "You _are _in my bed."

House smiled. "True, but completely clothed." Cuddy smiled.

"Did you dream about me?" House teased.

"Of course!" Cuddy played along.

House's eyebrows rose and he opened his other eye. "Really?" He sounded so hopeful. "Was I naked?"

"No, not yet…" Cuddy teased.

"So this is what…pillow talk?" House asked Cuddy. She grinned.

"I guess it is."

"Are you going to tell me what you dreamed about me or what?" House prompted. Cuddy closed her eyes momentarily and sighed.

"Fine."

"I'm not a patient man, Cuddles. Tell me or let the tickling commence!"

Cuddy's eyes flew open. "Okay, okay. God, this is weird."

House looked like a kid enjoying a bedtime story.

"I dreamed you and I were arriving at work on time and you were…"

"If you're going to lie I'm going to tickle til you pee!" House demanded as his hands went to her body under the covers.

"Noo. Noooo. All right then!" Cuddy gave up.

"I dreamed about you but I can't tell you because…"

"Because why?" House was intense.

"It's embarrassing. Do I have to do this?" Cuddy was uncomfortable.

"No, I guess not." House looked disappointed. Cuddy hated to see that look on his face.

"I dreamed you asked me to marry you." Cuddy admitted in a rush.

The look of surprise on his face was enough to mortify Cuddy wishing she had never said anything.

"What was your answer?" House was intensely staring at her. Cuddy looked at House and realized he wanted to truly know. He was no longer playing or teasing her.

"I…guess you'll never know unless you actually ask me." Cuddy said to lighten the mood. House rolled his eyes.

"Cop out! House blurted out. He hid his disappointment well. Only later would he realize her lack of a direct answer was to hide the fact she must have said yes.

"We need to get going," Cuddy said. She hadn't made a move to get out of the bed.

"It's Saturday."

"No it's not."

"It could be," House said hopefully.

"I like you like this," Cuddy said suddenly. "You're you. You're not hiding or deflecting. You're comfortable."

"Cuddy, I'm least comfortable when I'm with you." House admitted surprising her and worrying her.

"Why?" She said nervously.

"I'm afraid to screw things up with you."

"House, we've known each other twenty years. How …"

House leaned forward and kissed her. "Doing things like that."

Cuddy froze, her eyes wide open. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." House leaned back. "I get myself in trouble."

"You're not in trouble," Cuddy said gently.

"I just kissed my boss in her bed!" House teased.

"That you did. But your 'boss' invited you in, remember?"

"Yeah, to basically cuddle."

"Baby steps, House," Cuddy reminded him. "It's not Saturday and we have to go to work. My nanny's going to be here soon. C'mon. Up and at'em."

"No one's going to believe we slept together and didn't do the deed."

"I know!" Cuddy said flirtatiously. "It would ruin your reputation!"

House remained in her bed and stretched out. "I could get use to sleeping here."

"If you play your cards right," Cuddy said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" House sat up and teased back. "Use me, then toss me out."

"Use you?" Cuddy played along.

"The least you could do is kiss me back, a gratitude kiss for saving your skinny ass from you weirdo boy-toy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "House, we slept together all night long. Fine. Here…" Cuddy strode around the bed to House's side. "No hands!" She warned.

"With tongue!" 

Cuddy puckered her lips and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Oh for crying out loud!" House complained. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"House!"

"What are you afraid of? That you won't want to stop?" House wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Yes." Cuddy admitted. House stopped playing and stared at her.

"Seriously?" He asked hopefully.

"Seriously." Cuddy blushed.

"Cool!" House said quickly as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of him. His mouth found hers and began kissing her intensely. Cuddy tried to resist but found herself responding, melting into him. His hands roamed over her body enjoying the taut muscles and amazing curves. His erection was growing. Cuddy felt it too.

"Please, House. Stop this. We can't!"

"Yes, we can."

"Not like this," Cuddy insisted. House felt his arms sag as she knocked the wind out of his hopes.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want it to be just sex."

"It's not just sex," House protested. "God, woman. I love you!"

Cuddy was stunned. "What did you just say?" She stared into his eyes. House blinked a few times. It had slipped out of his mouth.

"You heard me." 

"Say it again."

"I love you."

Cuddy grinned at him. He grinned back.

"You don't have to say anything back," House felt distinctly uncomfortable by the pause that occurred.

"Shut up!" Cuddy said as she leaned in and kissed House like he'd dreamed about. It was long, deep and passionate. When she broke for air, she inhaled deeply and said what he'd been hoping to hear. "I love you, too, Greg."

He grinned. "Seriously?"

"Oh for god's sakes! Yes, seriously!" Cuddy feigned exasperation.

"This isn't rebound-Cuddy talking?" House demanded.

"For years. I've been in love with you for years. There, happy now?" Cuddy snarked.

"Absolutely! Now kiss me like that again!" House rolled over on her and kissed her before she could say anything.

The doorbell rang and House pulled back with the most confused and angry look on his face.

Cuddy grinned at him smugly. "Saved by the bell." House shook his head at her.

"Tease!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way!" Cuddy pushed him off and grabbed her robe on her way to the front door.

------------------------------ The end. -----------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
